The Einzbern Famillia
by AgentZwolf
Summary: Illyasviel von Einzbern hasn't had a good life. lost her mother, and is led to believe that her father abandoned. Now, after freeing the Holy Grail of Angra Mainyu's influence. She makes her wish. Only it doesn't go the way she planned. For there is no such thing as a free wish. Featuring EMIYA(Assassin) and Irisviel von Einzbern (Caster) from F/GO (REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **So, this has been in the back of my head for a long time, and i'm faced with a choice. Let it rot, or share it with your guys? Since this is up you can probably guess my choice.**

 **but don't worry guys, i am still working on both "Two Immortals" and "The Origin", it just takes time to do so.**

 **So, without further ado. enjoy**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Einzbern Familia

Chapter 1: My wish is…

 ** _Illya's POV_**

 _How did we even manage to pull this off?_

A young girl stood in front of a golden chalice in an underground cave. Several bodies lay lifeless around her as the girl continued to wonder how they managed to get this far.

Illyasviel von Einzbern came to Fuyuki city for a simple purpose, to win the 5th Holy Grail war and kill Emiya Shirou, who took her father away from her. That was the plan, until she actualy met Shirou. She thought he was a selfish mage who hypnotizd her father to leave her for him, instead she saw a kind-hearted boy who just wanted her to be happy after knowing who she was. A simple act of kindness blinsided her and de-railed her plans entirely, now she's been helping him win the grail war.

She was quickly notified of Shirou's disgusting amounts of bad luck. First, they discover that the holy grail is corrupted by the heroic spirit Angra Mainyu, who's been in the grail since the 3rd Holy Grail war. Next, they discover Gilgamesh, an Archer from the 4th Holy Grail war, resurrected thanks to the tainted grail. Now, they had to destroy the holy grail or Angra Mainyu in order to prevent someone from making a wish on it, which thanks to the tainted state of the grail kills as much of the human populace it can in order to grant said wish.

A few epic battles, and a bit of drama here and there, and now they find themselves in their current situation. Somehow, the party of four – consisting of Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Shirou Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern (Their respective servants died while fighting Gilgamesh) – managed to kill Angra Mainyu, at a very large cost. Sakura died after using herself as a catalyst to draw out Angra Mainyu, Rin died when Angra Mainyu used **Verg Avesta** to transfer the wound inflicted upon himself onto her, and Shirou died of prana exhaustion shortly after killing Angra Mainyu using **Unlimited Blade Works**. Now free from the corruption of Angra Mainyu, and filled with all seven heroic spirits of the 5th Holy Grail wars, plus two more with Angra Mainyu and Gilgamesh. The holy grail was primed and ready to make a wish.

" _Child, victor of the 5th Holy Grail war. What is your wish?_ The grail spoke telepathically to her.

Wish? She had much to wish for, she wanted Shirou to cook for her again, she wanted her parents to play with her again, she wanted Berserker back, but more importantly.

She wanted her family back.

She didn't want just her family back, this wretched world wouldn't let her keep her family for very long, soner or later the world will take them away from her, and she'll be alone all over again. Whether by the hands of Alaya or Gaia herself, she didn't want to risk losing them all over again.

So she made her choice.

"I wish to be sent with my family to another world, someplace where we can all be happy!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The grail seemed to acknowledge the wish, and light filled the cave, obscuring Illya's vision. Then she knew no more.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Illya opened her eyes, she found herself in somekind of room in a house, the first thing she noticed was that she was on the floor, not even on a tatami mat. She could already feel her body aching from sleeping on the floor.

" _Did onii-chan forget to put down the tatami mat?_ " Then she realized. "Shirou!" She yelled aloud as she scanned the room, seeing a number of people in the room, before finding a mop of red hair.

Honestly she could spot that hair a mile away.

"Ilya, not so loud in the morning. Eh? Illya?!" Shirou awoke with a start before being tackled by a small, white haired comet.

"Onii-chan!" Illya dug her face into his chest. She couldn't believe it, her wish came true.

"I-Ilya? H-how are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I made a wish on the grail, and now your here."

"Wh-what? Illya, the grail was corrupted." He stammered, didn't that mean she brought him back at the cost of hundreds of lives?

"Don't you remember onii-chan? We beat Angra Mainyu, you died fighting him remember?" Ilya asked, a little bit concerned. Didn't he remember?

"I did?" Illya was about to ask more when they heard a depp growl and the sound of someone waking up.

The two half-siblings turned to see Berserker and Saber, their respective servants both had just woken up.

"Saber!" "Berserker!"

The two masters ran over to their servants, one hugged theirs by the neck (Illya) while the other simply ran over to make sure their servant was okay (Shirou). While their reunion was touching, the moment was ruined when a gun was pointed at Shirou's head.

"One of you is going to tell me where i am, and what's going on." A cold calculating voice spoke as the man pressed the gun further on shirou's skull. Saber was about to make a move, but couldn't due to the danger her master was in. She idly wondered if the man was of the Assassin class due to the fact she did not detect him until he pointed the gun at her masters head.

Shirou managed to turn and look at the man. The man wore some type of armor, black with orange streaks here and there, and covering his face. There were an assortment of knives on his person, but what really caught his attention was a gun. Even without tracing shirou immediately recognized the gun, because it wasn't just any gun.

It was a Thompson Contender.

"Kiritsugu?" Shirou asked, what he received was a closer inspection of the Thompson Contender as it pressed harder against his skull. His question raised alarms in everyone's head except Berserker.

"Now i have a new question, how do you know my name?"

"W-wait, dad. It's me Shirou, Shirou Emiya. You adopted me in Fuyuki city ten years ago."

"I've never been to Fuyuki, and i don't remember adopting anyone." It was clear that Kiritsugu was ready to pull the trigger.

"Then you must remember me." Ilya jumped in between them.

"Illya what are you doing?" Saber protested.

"Don't you remember? Papa? It's me, Ilya. Your daughter." She pleaded, her voice nearly broke, tears welling up in her eyes. She was only met with cold indifference.

"I don't have a daughter." Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed. But just before he could pull the trigger, metal wires wraped around his hands and tied him in various places.

"Why don't we all calm down for a second?" The people in the rom turned to see a gorgeous woman with white hair wearing an elegat dress.

"Irisviel?" Saber asked in shock.

"Oh, hello Saber. It's been a while hasn't it?" Irisviel asked happily.

"M-mama, what's going on? Why does papa not remember me?" Illya asked the one person who might be able to answer.

"Oh? I believe you have the wrong person. I don't have a daughter." Ilya couldn't take it anymore. She ran out the door as fast as her legs could taker her.

"Illya! Wait!" Shirou ran out the door after her, with Berserker following behind.

"Umm, did i do something wrong?" She asked Saber aloud. Saber sighed, this was going to be a long story. All the while Kiritsugu is trying to break free and to figure out what the heck is going on.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Illya ran out of the building she was in, ignoring the fact that the streets loked like it was the middle ages, or the fact that a gigantic tower looms in the distance. She ran as much as her legs would take her, and when her legs couldn't, she sat down and curled up, sobbing into her legs.

After a few minutes of crying she noticed a shadow cast over her and saw Berserker looking at her corncerned.

"I'm fine Berserker. I-i just..." She started crying again, but was interrupted when Berserker spoke for the first time, in a long time.

" ** _Not... the ones... you... knew..._** " his voice was deep and raspy, just how she remembereed it when she remembered it when she first summoned him. She was about to speak when she heard someone else.

"Illya!" She heard in the distance. "Where are you?" The voice came closer, and appearing just around the corner was Shirou, looking all tired and sweaty from looking for her.

"Ilya! I've been looking everywhere for you." His voice showed fatigue, but there was no mistaking the relief behind it.

"Sorry onii-chan. I just... needed some time to myself." Shirou sat down beside her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just... i remembered when i was little, the times i spent with my parents. Those were the happiest days of my life. Then, the 4th Grail war started, and everything just fell apart. Mama is dead, and i believed that papa left me behind. Since then i've dedicated myself to fight in the 5th Grail war so i can look for him and ask why he left, before killing him. But he's dead when i got there, so i took it out on you. And again, everything i knew fell apart. You're not the evil person i thought you'd be. Heck, you didn't even know me. Then i found papa's notes. How he's been trying to get me away from the Einzbern." Tears started streaming down her eyes as Shirou listened.

"When we finally purified the grail of Angra Mainyu's influence, i thought i could finally have a complete family. Now look where that got us, neither papa or mama remember me. Or you for that matter. I shouldn't have made that stupid wish."

"Hey, come on now Ilya. It's not all that bad. Saber's here, Berserker's here, and i'm here. If our parents don't remember us, then we'll just have to make them remember." Illya sniffed and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"This is coming from the adopted son?" Shirou stood up.

"Hey, i may be adopted, but i am still family right? After all, if home is where the heart is, then so is family." Ilya giggled a bit before standing up.

"Alright then, let's go back. Berserker." Illya snapped her fingers and Berserker roared before picking the up onto his shoulder before jumping back to the house they woke up in.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _=Meanwhile=_**

Back at the house, Saber briefed both Irisviel and Kiritsugu on who both Shirou and Ilya are, and how they are connected to the two.

"So, to recap. I'm married to Kiritsugu Emiya, and had a child named Illyasviel. I died in the 4th Grail war and Kiritsugu had his magic circuits crippled by Angra Mainyu, a servant fropm the 3rd war who's been corrupting the grail? In which afterwards he's been taking care of a boy he saved and adopted during the aftermath of the 4th war named Shirou while simultaniously trying to bring our daughter away from the Einzbern's influence. Did I miss anything?" Irisviel asked.

"No, I believe you have it all surmised quite well." Saber answered.

"Well, I think I can categorize this as one of my… stranger days. I mean it's not every day you find out you had a daughter with a man you've never met."

"Do you truly not remember, Irisviel. What about the 4th Holy Grail War?"

"It was just the two of us."

"You mean the Einzbern's didn't recruit Kiritsugu to fight on their behalf?"

"No, of course not. Old man Acht would keel over before that ever happened. He's way too prideful to be okay with that."

Saber ponders on Irisviel's statement, if the Einzbern never recruited Kiritsugu to fight for them in the holy grail war, then Kiritsugu and Irisviel never met. Thus, they never married, and never had Illyasviel. There's also the fact that since Kiritsugu was never recruited by the Einzbern, he never went to Fuyuki and never saved Shirou during the Great Fuyuki Fire. Heck, there might not be a Fuyuki Fire at all.

"This is so confusing." Saber started massaging her temples.

"I guess the concept of multiverses are overwhelming for normal people." Irisviel said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that Irisviel?"

"Well, I guess you remember a different timeline. In my timeline, I became one with the grail when we won the war. Making me somewhat of a pseudo-goddess. I became a manifestation of the greater grail while also keeping most of the aspect of my original self before I fused with the grail."

"I see. So, in short you have transcended into godhood?"

"Somewhat, my personal skill **_Divine Goddess Core_** is a skill that is exclusive to divine spirits. Since I'm not a proper divine spirit, the skill is only C rank, but it still trumps the **_Divinity_** skill below A rank."

" _Something more to think about_." Thought Saber, before realizing someone is strangely quiet - well, not exactly strange. "Where's Kiritsugu?" She looked around to notice he had disappeared.

"Oh, I let him out after you told us about the whole 'Illya is our daughter' story."

"Wait what? Why'd you let him leave?!"

"He seemed just as shaken as I was, so I let him out so he could think about it. He also took his mask off. And now that I think about it, other me must have a great taste in men." There was slight change in tone from carefree to seductive, but if Saber noticed she didn't comment on it.

"Saber! I'm back with Illya." Shirou yelled as he entered the house.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. I'm getting a bit hungry anyway, I wonder what Shirou will make?" There was a faraway look in her eyes, followed by drooling and the rumbling of her stomach. Irisviel giggled, it was the most carefree she has seen her - former - servant.

The two walked out of the room they were in, they were too busy talking to each other to notice the décor, it wasn't minimalistic as it was just barren. No wallpaper, no decorations, there were only the essentials.

"It would seem that this place needs some sprucing up." Saber looked around, there was truly nothing more than the bare essentials in this house.

"You're right, it hardly feels homely at all. I wonder if we can get a job to earn money?" The two spotted Illya and Berserker on the couch, a simple, white couch.

"Illya, where's Shirou?" Saber inquired.

"Onii-chan left to the kitchen, said he wanted to make my favorite."

"And what is your favorite, dear?" Irisviel was curious to know more of her daughter.

"Omelets. Papa used to make them while we were in the Einzbern castle. Though he almost burned down the whole castle down trying." Illya giggled reminiscing that particular memory. It took a while for the homunculi maids to put out the fire.

Irisviel saw the longing expression on Ilya's face. It was clear to her that Illya missed her real parents, she went so far as to risk her own life in the Holy Grail war just to get them back. And to see them be so different than what she remembered must be heartbreaking for her. Irisviel sat down next to Illya and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Illya, I may not be your real mother, but I'll try my best to be here for you. Okay?" Illya nodded, tears welling up in her eyes before giving her mother a big hug. Saber really didn't want to ruin the moment, but something was really othering her.

"Umm, Irisviel?"

"Yes? What is it Saber?"

"Umm, I don't mean to ruin the moment. But might I ask, what are you wearing?" She gestured to Irisviel choice of attire.

"Oh, This? This is the dress of heaven. It's a mystic code specifically made to utilize the third magic, **Heaven's Feel**. It's original purpose was to serve as a control over the Holy Grail. Perhaps that's why, since I was manifested as an incarnation of the Holy Grail, it naturally fits me."

"oh, I-I see. N-nevermind."

Irisviel was slightly confused at Saber attitude when Shirou came in carrying several plates in hand. All while looking pretty happy with himself.

"Dinner is served everyone." Shirou put the plates down on the dining table. "Come to the dining room if you want to eat." Saber seemed to disappear from the couch and reappear in the dining room.

"Come now Illya. Wouldn't want to let your brother's food go to waste, now would we?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _A few hours later_**

It was late at night, Shirou had gone to sleep, Saber and berserker are patrolling the premises, and Illya and Irisviel are on the porch, stargazing. The two thought it would be nice to watch the stars after a somewhat… stressful day. The peaceful silence was interrupted by footstep, the two turned to see Kiritsugu, without his mask, revealing the white hair and tanned skin, coupled with the constantly tired look he would always seem to wear.

To be honest, Illya thought he looked like Archer when she first saw him.

"Illya…" He started to speak. "I've been thinking on a few revelations saber told me earlier, and at the same time I thought back to when I saved people without sacrificing others, when I saved who I wanted to save." He turned to Illya. "Illya, I may not be the father you knew, but I'll… try my best." Illya moved closer to him.

"Then, can I sit on your lap? Papa used to let me do it all the time."

"Okay." he gestured for her, and she sat down on his lap, while moving his hands to wrap around her body.

"This is nice." Illy smiled as she leans back into his chest. Kiritsugu smiled, for the first time in years.

"Yeah, yeah it does." Irisviel looked on from the side, and not wanting to be outdone, laid her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here. With a new chapter of The Einzbern Famillia.**

 **Due to the fact that i just finsihed my college entrance exams, i have much more free time to write this. But don't expect me to upload on a scheduled basis. I write what i have on my mind.**

 **Anyways, guys, thank you for your support on his fanfic. This is my first Fate/Stay Night fanfic, so i hope you will keep reviewing so i know if you guys like it or not.**

 **Come one guys i need that interaction. It gives me energy to write more.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 2: Starting a New Life in a New World

Saber didn't know what to make of this situation.

She's been brought into a new world by Illya, along with Berserker, her master Shirou, and variations of Kiritsugu and Irisviel she never knew. There's also the fact that both Berserker and herself have been brought to this world in human bodies, not as heroic spirits.

At least they still have their noble phantasms.

While Berserker is making sure no intruders came to the house – By just standing outside – Saber has been helping Shirou find job applications to earn money. There's 'The Hostess of Fertility' a café that's currently having a job opening for a chef, something Saber wanted for Shirou to get. There's the Guild, where you can register as an adventurer, killing monsters and gathering materials for money – Saber thinks it's the only job Kiritsugu can work in. And finally there's the forge, Shirou thinks it'd be best if he started making weapons if Kiritsugu starts working as an adventurer.

"So, Shirou. What do you think? Have you decided on a job?" Saber asked her master – Former actually, since there is no Holy Grail War around here.

"I don't know, I could sharpen my cooking skills in The Hostess of Fertility, plus it would be fun to cook for other people for a change. But if dad wants to be an adventurer then I have to work in the forge and provide weapons and maintenance. Then again, I want to know what it's like to be an adventurer. *sighs* This is so difficult." Shirou slumped a bit at his dilemma.

"Well, I have decided to become an adventurer. I need to earn money to pay for my own food expenses. I can't always rely on you to provide for me."

"Uh, that's okay Saber. You don't have to go that far." Saber cut him off.

"It would be rude of me to be sitting around in the house while you work hard to provide for all of us." She then lowered her head and started to blush a little. "Besides, I-I kind of want to know what it feels like to be an adventurer."

" _I always kind of forget that Saber didn't have much free time, being a king and all. I'm not even sure if she had a proper childhood._ " Shirou thought to himself as they neared the house. " _Everyone will have to work extra hard since Saber and Berserker are human again. Especially if we want to have enough to feed Berserker, and Saber's bottomless pit she calls a stomach."_

As the two reached the house, the saw Berserker still standing guard outside the house, though one could guess his legs got tired since he's sitting down rather than standing. Suddenly, a loud rumbling that equaled an earthquake resounded across the street. The Master-Servant pair looked at Berserker who was blushing in embarrassment.

"I guess you've gotten hungry huh big guy?" Berserker's blush deepened and the two went inside the house. Once inside they only saw Illya on the couch, hugging a pillow.

"Illya? Where's mom and dad?" Shirou wasn't exactly used to calling Irisviel 'mom', but since they're a family now he might as well stick with it.

"Bedroom." Was all that came from the loli homunculus.

"Why're they in bed? Were they tired?" Shirou, in all his dense greatness knew nothing. But Saber had put the pieces all together and was blushing.

"So loud, I had to put up a bounded field to cancel out the noises." Illya buried her face in the pillow.

"Really? I don't remember dad snoring at all when I was a kid. I guess mom was the one snoring huh?" Illya only buried her face in the pillow more.

"I-I think we should go to the kitchen Shirou. It's time for lunch after all." Saber stuttered while blushing, she really wanted to stray away from this topic.

"Oh yea, I think I'll make Shepherd's Pie. I wonder if we have enough ingredients." Shirou then left to the kitchen.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _The Next Day_**

Shirou, Saber and Kiritsugu were all walking down the street. Saber and Kiritsugu were headed to the guild to register as adventurers, and Shirou was headed to the forge, which was close to the guild, probably for ease of accessibility to the adventurers. He managed to make a deal with the owner/manager of the Hostess of Fertility, since he can't always be there every day due to his would be occupation as a blacksmith, he compromised to work at The Hostess of Fertility once every two days.

Illya hasn't decided whether or not she would be an adventurer yet, since she didn't want to leave her mother all alone in the house since where Illya goes, Berserker follows.

Based on the information Saber has gathered in her outing yesterday, and the information gathered by Saber and Kiritsugu on the way to the guild, there were several shocking revelations.

One, The Age of the Gods hasn't ended, and the gods are walking amongst mortals. Two, adventurers are gathered in groups called 'Famillia'. Three, adventurers receive a **Falna** or blessing from the god of a Famillia in order to be strong enough to fight against the monsters inside the dungeon. These pieces of information are important because neither Kiritsugu nor Saber are a part of a Famillia, thus they don't have a **Falna**. However, they can make this work, because Irisviel is technically a goddess because of her transcendence. Then again, she doesn't know how the gods of this world operate and doesn't know to give someone a **Falna.** But, on the bright side, **Falna** are considered confidential information exclusive to their respective Familia's, so as long as no one sees their non-existent **Falna** , they're good.

Saber and Kiritsugu went into the guild and after Shirou left for the forge, went to the counter to Register. They came up to the counter and saw what appears to be an elf – which was a shock to Saber – with brown shoulder length hair wearing what Kiritsugu recognizes as a secretaries uniform.

"Oh, hello. My name is Eina Tulle. I'm one of the administrators of the guild. Can I help you?" She said politely. It had that practiced ease that Kiritsugu recognized, mixed in with a bit of joy that meant she really liked her job.

"Yes, we're new around here and we were wondering if we can register as adventurers." Kiritsugu replied. Saber didn't say anything because she was still in a state of shock.

"Very well then, may I have your names?" She picked up a piece of paper and a feather pen to write the names down.

"Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Kiritsugu Emiya." She mumbled to herself while writing down the name. She turned to Saber. "And yours miss…?" Saber was still a bit unresponsive, and Kiritsugu had to hit her with his elbow to get her brain back on track.

"Y-yes, my name is Arturia Pendragon." She stuttered a bit as her brain went back online.

"Arturia Pendragon. What Famillia are you two in?" They were prepared for this question, and already had an answer. And they can back it all up except for the **Falna**.

"We're from the Einzbern Famillia."

"The Einzbern Famillia? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that Famillia, or the god for that matter."

"We're a very recent Famillia, and our goddess doesn't like to go out very often." A complete lie, since Irisviel really wanted to explore the surrounding area, despite Kiritsugu apprehension of potentially putting her in harms way.

Irisviel says he's sweet like that.

"Oh, I see. I'll have your Adventurer License Cards ready for you in a minute. Is there anything else?"

"Yes!" Saber shouted. Surprising both Kiritsugu and Eina. "Umm…. I don't mean to be rude, but are you an Elf?" Kiritsugu facepalmed, this was supposed to be the King of Knights?

"W-well, I'm actually a Half-Elf. Have you never seen one before?" Saber shook her head. And Kiritsugu pushed her away as to not humiliate herself further.

"Saber, i know you must be shocked to see other humanoid species in this world. But could you at least control yourself? You weren't like this when we saw the catgirls at the Hostess of Fertility." Kiritsugu and Saber sat down on one of the chairs in the room as they waited.

"My apologies. I grew up hearing about Faeries and Elves. And while i at least knew the Faeries existed, they did make my armor after all. I never got the chance to meet Elves before. It's been a bit of a childhood dream of mine." Saber was blushing in embarassment at her lack of self-control. Kiritsugu looked very much amused.

"If that's your reaction to a Half-Elf. I'm looking forward to seeing your reaction to an actual Elf." Kiritsugu chuckled seeing Saber's face redden some more.

"Please don't tell Shirou." Saber sounded like she was pleading, but...

"A father should not keep secrets from his family." Then came the punches to his shoulder. Despite the King of Knight's expertise in swordplay, her hand-to-hand combat skills are sub-par.

They soon heard their names called and picked up their licenses before going back home.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Meanwhile at the Forge, shirou had just finished filling in his application form and is currently taking an entrance exam. It's pretty simple. All you needed to do was successfully make a sword.

While Shirou didn't have to worry about the blueprints – since the blueprint for any sword is imprinted into his mind. He had to do the smithing process manually since he's not tracing a weapon. It took him roughly two hours to make a sword – which was impressive since the record for smithing for beginners is four hours. He was now a registered member of the Blacksmith's Association. Since he's a beginner (by the association's standards anyway since he just registered.), he's going to have to set up shop in a seprate building of his own choosing or share a floor with other beginner blacksmiths at the Tower of Babel. Obviously, Shirou decided to share a floor with other blacksmiths since he didn't have any money to spend buying a building.

"It's very well made." Shirou heard next to him as he was about to leave. He turned to see a woman with shoulder length red hair wearing an eyepatch covering her left eye. "You've got a talent for this kid i'll give you that."

"Well, thank you. I wouldn't say i'm an expert since i just started." Not a complete lie, it may not be the first time Shirou ever made a sword, but it's the first time he made it without using his magecraft.

"Don't belittle yourself, i may be an eye short, but i can still see quality when i see one. What's your name?" Shirou could tell the woman had experience with weapons, years of it. Shirou didn't know how he knew that, he just had a hunch.

"Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

"I haven't introduced myself, Hephaeustus. Goddess of the Hephaestus Famillia." She held out her hand and Shirou shook it. Oh, so she's Hephaestus... Wait what?

Hephaestus? _The_ Hephaestus? The Greek god who personally made Zeus' lightning bolts? And she's a girl? Seriously? What's with famous male figures in history actually being girls? Next thing he knows Nero Claudius is actually a crybaby diva.

"Uh, thank you, Hephaestus-sama. I didn't think i'd see you in person so soon."

"I usually come down here to check some potential recruits to my Famillia. So what do you say, Shirou Emiya? Want to join my Famillia. It's not every day a newbie is recruited into a Famillia by a goddess personally."

"Uhm, that's flattering and all Hephaestus-sama. But i'm already a part of a Famillia."

"Oh? A shame. Who's Famillia are you in?"

"It's the Einzbern Famillia."

"Can't say i've heard of a god named Einzbern."

"Goddess actually, and it's a fairly recent Famillia. My family just became members yesterday." Another half-truth.

"Your whole family? That's new. I know families are made in a Famillia, but i've never heard of an entire family joining a Famillia." The goddess had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, don't let me keep you here Emiya. Here's your sword back." She handed him the sword he made earlier. "Good day Emiya." And with that, she left.

"What is with my luck? Meeting a goddess on the first day? What are the odds of that happening? *sighs* I guess i should get back, with the food supplies we have, we might be able to get by for another two days before going on a shopping spree, and i need to wake up early for my first day at the Hostess of Fertility." Shirou walked back to the house with the sword he made strapped to his side.

"My luck is the worst, and considering what my dad's been through i wonder if it's an inherent Emiya curse. I hope nothing else happens." He stopped when he realized his words. "Please tell me I didn't just tempt Murphy." He continued his walk home, not noticing that a woman with long, silky silver hair and silver eyes leaning against a wall for support looking at him with an expression of pure bliss. The woman wore a very revealing black and red dress and a brown cloak to cover herself up – courtesy of one of her Famillia members.

"Ah~" She spoke in an almost euphoric tone that would make most assume she was on aphrodisiacs. "S-so…. Beautiful." There was a dazed look in her eyes and a bit of drool coming down her mouth.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _Later_**

Shirou expected a lot of things when he got back home. He expected Berserker still being a guard dog in front of the house, he expected Saber in the living waiting for him to make dinner, he even expected Illya to be pestering Kiritsugu for play time.

But he never expected this.

Kiritsugu was in the living, neighing like a horse, with Illya on his back. Irisviel was giggling and Saber covering her and shaking at the sheer hilarity of the situation. See, Shirou rarely asked Kiritsugu for anything, not even piggyback rides. Nowadays he couldn't even picture his younger self riding on Kiritsugu's back like a horse.

Now that he sees it just feels…. Wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here. And back with another chapter of The Einzbern Famillia.**

 **Whoo, i must be on a sugar high or something, i've never written chapters back-to-back-to-back before.**

 **Anyway guys, if some of you are worried if i would be creatively fatigued, don't worry. I already have a baseline for the next few chapters, and while i'm writing those next few chapters, i can think of a baseline for the next chapters, it's a cycle. :D**

 **Also, one other thing. I will not be able to post anything tomorrow, because i will be out of town, and neither will i be able to write the next chapter tomorrow. but don't worry, when i get back, it straight to writing again.**

 **And without further ado, this is The Einzbern Famillia, chapter 3**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

 ** _Freya POV_**

Being a goddess of beauty isn't easy.

There are many things a goddess of beauty has to keep an eye out for. Their looks, a good lay every once in a while, and more recently, the mortals they keep in their Famillia. Freya prided herself of having the cream of the crop in her Famillia, only the strongest, the most beautiful and the ones with the most potential can have a chance of being recruited into her Famillia.

Due to the extremely rigid criteria of her Famillia, Freya has to go to Orario personally to seek out potential recruits. While most days would turn up nothing, and one good days she would only find one. This has to be one of the best days of her immortal life.

For she found not one, but two beautiful souls to recruit.

The first one belong to a young boy with snow white hair, he reminded her of a rabbit to be honest. Freya has the ability known as **Discerning Eye** , which allows her to peer into a person's soul to see its colour and brilliance. The white-haired boy's soul is transparent but shines with the brilliancy of the sun, it felt almost intoxicating.

The second one belonged to a boy with red hair, a rather uncommon hair colour in Orario. When she peered into his soul... *shivers*

It was like she was peering into another world.

When she looked into the red-haired boy's soul, she found herself on a hill of blades. Swords, swords little the landscape like tombstone on a graveyard, the rust from the blades covered the dirt, giving the ground a reddish brown colour, gears covered the heavens, only letting the sunlight in between the gears. It was beautiful.

But then she saw the world change.

The gears covering the heavens cleared, and in its place, came snow. Despite the snow, it lacked the cold that usually came with it. If anything, it felt warm, homely, like she was in a family's embrace. That made her remember her family, her brother Freyr, her husband Óðr, her two daughters Hnoss and Gersemi, and her father Njörðr. Sadly, she lost them all to Alaya and her hunting dogs. Will of humanity her beautiful ass, Alaya was nothing more than a killer to all non-humans. Including the gods themselves.

The presence of the gods here aren't because The Age of the Gods never ended. It's because the gods finally decided to return to the world. See, at the end of the first age of the gods, Alaya had just taken a consciousness of her own, thinking it was for the better, the gods decided to take a step back and watch over humanity heaven.

Clearly, they made the wrong choice.

Countless wars are waged since their departure from the mortal world, with each war becoming increasingly more dangerous toward humanity themselves. And with their final war against each other, almost completely annihilated themselves. The gods tried to come down there and intervene, but Alaya only viewed them as a threat. So, it's no surprise that Alaya sent he attack dogs at them. Many gods, and most of the demigods - who were brought into heaven by their godly parents - were the first to be killed by the Counter Guardians.

Freya lost her family to them, so she was absolutely glad that Alaya was no more. But it was only temporary as she will return once humanity start having a growth spurt in population again.

Freya may have wanted the white-haired boy, but she _needed_ the red-haired one. She didn't know how much she missed that feeling of warmth until she felt it again from the boy's soul. She had to have him. But first, she needed to find him.

"Ottar." She called out to her most loyal servant.

"Yes, Freya-sama?"

"I need you to find gather information on every red-headed boy in Orario." If Ottar found the request as strange, he didn't say it.

"Do you want to recruit him, Freya-sama?"

"I do not _want_ him, Ottar. I _need_ him." Ottar bowed to her before leaving the room.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ** _Third-Person POV_**

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the house, the family of six have just finished dinner - courtesy of Shirou of course - when there was a knock on the door. Shirou opened the door and saw a girl with red hair tied to a ponytail and red eyes, wearing jeans and a shirt that showed her stomach.

"Hello, is this where the new goddess is located?" She asked nonchalantly, Shirou was about to answer when Kiritsugu spoke first.

"Who's asking?" It was clear to the residents of the house that he'd rather not put his wife in harm's way if her could help it.

"Oh, sorry. Loki, goddess of my own Famillia. I felt a rather faint trace of magic from a goddess and followed the trail here. It's not a magic I recognized, so I came here to investigate. So, who's the goddess of this joint?"

"Umm, that would be me, Loki-san." Irisviel stood up rather nervously, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room felt a bit tense. No one knew what would happen if the real gods of this called her a fraud. Would they imprison her, or worse? Kiritsugu really didn't want to risk the worst part happening, so he had a hand behind his back to hold his Thompson Contender, just in case things got ugly.

Loki seemed to stare at Irisviel with an analytical eye, all while moving closer to take a better look…

"Well, well, well." The situation tensed further, waiting for what Loki would say. Saber drew Excalibur while having it hidden in **Invisible Air** , Shirou was ready to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, and Berserker was ready to move if given the command. "Never in a million years would I…" Saber gripped Excalibur tighter, and the other 3 fighters in the room were ready to fight if necessary. "…Would I see another new goddess. Oh, my gosh!" Everyone relaxed almost immediately. "You must be new, were you born recently? There hasn't been a new god or goddess in millennia."

"A-actually, I ascended." Technically not a lie.

"Ooh, an ascended, are you? We've only heard of the possibility of it, but I never thought I'd meet an ascended before. This is big news, BIG news." Loki started talking to herself and the residents of the house looked at each other. "Hey." Loki addressed Irisviel again. "You should join the **Denatus**. It happens every three months and all gods and goddesses have to attend, you should make a grand entrance, and don't worry, I'll vouch for you."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Loki-san. But-"

"Don't be so formal with me. We're both gods here. Oh, by the way. Never got to ask your name."

"Umm, it's Irisviel von Einzbern."

"Oh, so you're the goddess of the new Einzbern Famillia. I heard two of your guys just registered." She looked around. "Are these them?"

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Loki-san, but it's pretty late and my Famillia needs their rest for tomorrow." Irisviel starts pushing Loki out the door.

"But what about the **Denatus**? Are you coming for your grand entrance?"

"Oh, I'll be there. Don't you worry." Irisviel pushed Loki out the door and closed it rather forcefully before letting out a long sigh and slumping down and crying comical tears.

"I never knew dealing with goddesses is so difficult."

"Well, it is to be expected. She is the Norse god of trickery. Of course, she'll be a hassle to deal with." Shirou said, really glad that chatterbox was finally gone.

"She's more annoying than the Dukes and Barons of my era trying to earn my favors."

"You've obviously never dealt with the mages at the Clocktower." Kiritsugu pitched in. "They just go on and on and on."

"Mama, are you really going there?" Illya asked, slightly worried her mother would be led into a trap.

"Yeah, I guess I will Illya."

"Then I'll go with you. I am your daughter, I might as well make my entrance too." Said with determination.

"I would say I'd join, but I don't think a mortal would be allowed there." Kiritsugu added.

"What about Berserker?" Shirou asked Illya.

"He'll stay home with you guys." Berserker grunted in response which meant he wasn't happy with the idea of his master out of his sight. "Don't worry you big dummy. I can take care of myself.

"Very well, then it's settled." Saber yawned. "It is pretty late, we should rest. That goes double for you Berserker. I know you just want Illya safe, but you must consider your own health." Berserker grunted in acceptance before leaving the room to find a good place to sleep, preferably outside for a bigger sleeping space, and everyone went to bed.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **The Next Day**

"Shirou! We've got an order for 4 plates of Omurice for table 6, stat!"

"Way ahead of you, Mama Mia." Shirou scrambled to cook the continuously stacking orders.

It's the first day of work for Shirou at the Hostess of Fertility. When he applied for a job the other day, Mama Mia was going to have him serve table, but Shirou said he'd be much more helpful in the kitchen. So, Mama Mia compromised. If Shirou can cook a decent meal, the he'd be allowed in the kitchen.

Let's just say Shirou set a new record for fastest time to be promoted to head chef.

"May, where's that Seafood Fried Rice for table 2?" Shirou half-yelled to the other side of the kitchen.

"I just finished chef." May is one of the three cat people working in the Hostess of Fertility. And like every member of the staff – except Syr and Shirou – they were all former adventurers.

It was the lunch rush, and while it usually is very busy, it had gotten the extra boost in popularity when Shirou came and started being a chef – despite it being his first day on the job.

" _Well, at least I'll be able to refine my cooking skills, and it feels nice to have someone help around the kitchen._ " Shirou thought to himself as he pushed himself to cook for the Hostess of Fertility.

A few hours later, most of the customers left with filled stomachs, and the busiest lunch rush ever has finally ended. Every member of the staff took a minute to catch their breath wipe the sweat off their brow.

"Phew, I gotta say boy. Today's been the busiest this place has ever been, and we still have another half day." Many members of the staff, especially the girls groaned. "You sure you can't come to work every day?"

"Sorry Mama Mia, but with my dad being an adventurer to provide for the family, I have to provide him with the weapons he needs. Mainly because only our family uses these weapons, and only our family can make them."

"Hmm, I guess that's fine. But you'll have to work extra hard for the days you do come to work, alright?"

"Yes, Mama Mia."

"Good, now…." She clapped her hands to get the staff's attention. "What are you ladies standing around for? We've got work to do, so chop-chop!" Then it's back to work, Shirou feels it's gonna be a normal thing with him around.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

"Well, hasn't this day been one surprise after another?" Kiritsugu said aloud while observing the various crystals that littered the ground around them.

"I agree, I always thought we'd have to skin the monsters ourselves, not this." Saber picked up on of the crystals from the ground. "What were these called again?"

"They're called Magic Stones, and they serve as the core for the monsters, hit the stones and it's a one hit kill." Kiritsugu reloaded his Calico M950, and saw that he was on his last clip. "We should head back, I'm gonna run out of bullets soon."

"Yes, let's gather up the Magic Stones and head back up." The two former Servant – and Counter Guardian – gathered the Magic Stones they left scattered throughout the floor and headed back to the guild.

"So, what did you think of your first day of being an adventurer?" Kiritsugu asked.

"It's the most fun I've had in a long time. No holy grail wars, nobody breathing down my neck, and nobody trying to assassinate me." Anyone could see she was genuinely happy because of how much she's beaming.

 _"_ _I wonder if she's ever had a proper childhood?_ " Kiritsugu wondered just as Saber realized what she had just said and recomposed herself.

"A-anyway, Kiritsugu. What do you think about the **Denatus** Irisviel has been invited to?"

"What's more to think? My wife and daughter are going." Saber let out a sigh of relief, and just when she thinks Kiritsugu would overreact. "And I'm finding a sniping post tonight and keeping them safe." And, there goes that notion.

"I have confidence that both Irisviel and Illya would be fine. Irisviel is a manifestation of the holy grail, and Illya is a very capable magus in her own right, you should have confidence in their abilities."

"Wouldn't you do the same if Shirou was in their place?" Saber unconsciously clenched her knuckles. "That when those gods and goddesses discover Shirou's Reality Marble and started calling him the first _God of Blades_?" Saber had a shocked face when he said he knew about Shirou's reality marble. "Don't look so surprised, I asked him about himself last night and he told me everything." He started whispering in her ear. "What would you do, when they start to slowly take him away from you?" He had her on the ropes, all he needed was a little push. "What would you do, when all those pretty goddesses seduce him for themselves?" The did it, slowly a dark aura started covering Saber, turning her once silver and blue armor, into a purplish black armor. But Kiritsugu slapped her over the had just before the transformation was complete.

"Now do you get why I'm worried?" Saber nodded while massaging her head as they had just left the dungeon.

"Ah, Kiritsugu-san, Saber-san, I see you're alright." Eina greeted as Kiritsugu and Saber went to the counter. "Did Saber-san hit her head or something?" Eina asked when she saw Saber massaging the back of her head.

"Don't worry, she just got clumsy." Saber glared at Kiritsugu for calling her clumsy, a king is not clumsy.

"I see. I assume you're here to exchange the magic stones you've collected?" She got her answer in the form of a bag of crystal the size of four tennis balls, pretty impressive considering they were only on the 4th floor, taking into account the time it takes for monsters to spawn in the upper floors.

The only reason Kiritsugu and Saber didn't go lower was because they decided to use their first day at work to warm up and keeping themselves from getting rusty.

"Hmm, this is a lot for the upper floors. I'm surprised you've gotten this much on the 4th floor. At least, I assume you didn't go lower."

"No need to worry Eina-san, we haven't gone past the 4th floor yet." Saber answered her.

"That's good, level 1 adventurers should always be ca-" She was interrupted by a loud yell.

"EINA-SAAAN!" Came the loud yell, from the high octave pitch, Kiritsugu and Saber would tell it was a young boy in his early teens. They turned and saw a young boy wearing lightweight armor and wears a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, brown shin high boots…. And covered in blood. He was about to say something when Saber hit him upside the head.

"What are you doing?! One should not be walking around covered in blood, especially with a smile on their face."

" _This must be Saber's lecture I heard from Shirou the other day._ " He felt pity for the boy who was being chewed out by Saber when he noticed the boy's features. " _White hair? Red eyes? Is he an Einzbern homunculus. No, unless he was born the same way Illya did, he would never be this… Emotionally driven._ " He gathered the fact that the boy was 'emotionally driven' because the boy had walked from where he was with blood splattered all over him, meaning the boy would most likely follow his gut first before everything.

Meanwhile, in the background, Saber was kicking and driving the poor boy to the nearest bathroom to get himself cleaned up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here. And man, only two days after the poll was posted and over 200 people have already cast their votes.**

 **It's already pretty clear that the first two of the top three are Mordred, and Nero Claudius, from Fate/Apocrypha, and Fate/Extra, respectively. Archer EMIYA, Chloe von Einzbern, and Ishtar are neck and neck for the third spot.**

 **Honesltly, i thought the top 3 was going to be Mordred, Lancer Arturia, and Arthur from Fate/Prototype, but you guys have proven me wrong.**

 **Well, keep voting guys, the poll will be up until the 25th, but depending on the poll, i might extend it. Not leaving it up for longer, but taking the top two and leaving the rest to be re-voted for the 3rd spot.**

 **That's all i wanna say guys, and without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 4: Chaos is much more Interesting than Order

" _This is it._ " Both Irisviel and Kiritsugu thought as they prepared for the **Denatus.** Though the two are in different rooms and preparing for two different reasons.

Irisviel thought she has to look her best since this a party for gods after all, and she has both Illya and Saber help her. Kiritsugu on the other hand, was preparing to stake out the rooftops in a sniping position to keep both Illya and Irisviel safe from harm, and he has Shirou help trace him bullets. Though Shirou thinks it may be because the age of the gods hasn't ended – at least that's what they think – Shirou's projections last longer and are barely any different from the originals. It's a bit harder for him since he never made any bullets – and his specialty is in swords anyway – but he managed to make an entire clip of bullets for Kiritsugu's Walther WA2000.

It wasn't long before both Illya and Irisviel left for the **Denatus** , and Kirtsugu waited a total of 10 minutes before tailing them. The father followed Illya and Irisviel until they reached the building where they were hosting the **Denatus** in which Kiritsugu climbed to the top of one of the buildings and observed, for now.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Irisviel and Illya were about to enter the building when Loki greeted them.

"Iri-chan! You came." Loki called out. Meanwhile Kiritsugu felt he had to hit someone. (since he's the only one who calls Irisviel, 'Iri')

"Hello Loki. Is something the matter?" Irisviel asked.

"Yeah, the **Denatus** is delayed for another day." She sounded a bit sad, but also sounded like I wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Aww, that's a shame. And I tried to look my best too."

"Yeah, sorry Iri-chan. But we're in luck, Ganesha suddenly decided to throw a party since the **Denatus** is cancelled. What a party animal."

"Wouldn't a party take a long time to prepare?" Irisviel asked.

"Nah, the guy is always ready with decorations for a party, probably already has like, 6 different sets of decorations for 6 different themed parties.

"Does he really have that much free time?" Illya asked. And Loki who just noticed her was taken aback by her presence.

"Iri-chan, can I ask why you were going to bring one of the members of your Famillia to this?" Loki was nervous for her new friend, bringing a mortal to a meeting of gods is a BIG no-no.

"Can I not bring my own daughter to this." has crashed, please wait a moment.

"Hahaha, good one Iri-chan." The laughter sounded forced. "That was a good joke, saying you have a daughter and everything."

"She is, and if you're wondering, she was born before I ascended." Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. You would've been the center of attention if that were the case. All of the demigods were killed because of Alaya and her attack dogs. Heck, some of the gods were killed by them as well."

"Oh, that's terrible. Wait, Alaya? As in, the will of humanity? That Alaya?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Oh wait, stupid question, of course you didn't know. Well this is actually the Second Age of the Gods, because the humans almost turned themselves into an extinct species. Being extremely weakened, Alaya had her attack dogs hunt down anything that is even remotely a potential threat, and when we gods came down to fix the mess the humans made, Alaya was not holding back." Loki was clenching her fist tightly until it bled. "Entire families were ruined because of her, and I'm pretty sure no god is going to take kindly to her coming back when the human population starts having a growth spurt like last time."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Irisviel apologized sincerely. Meanwhile Illyasviel was completely determined not letting anyone know of her father's former occupation as a Counter Guardian.

"Yeah, it's something all gods wanted to forget. All three of my children were killed you know? Jörmungandr, Fenrir, Hel, all dead by their hands." A smile grows on her face, but it's a sombre one. "Heh, after all these centuries, I still miss those three. Fenrir, and Jörmungandr, troublemakers the both of them, but they made life fun." She wipes a tear in her eye.

"But what about Ragnarök?" Illya asked.

"Oh, that story. Those Vikings probably made that one up when we left the first time. Glory loving bastards, no wonder the old man likes them so much." Despite the insults her tone was that of that one friend who'd rather be alone, but enjoys the company anyway. Loki suddenly slap herself on both cheeks. "Ah, now's not the time for brooding. Come on, Ganesha's party is this way." She gestures for Illya and Irisviel to follow her. Kiritsugu – who were watching the whole thing from afar and didn't hear any of it – followed them.

The group of three, not including Kiritsugu who was tailing them, headed to a building that is basically an Expo Building with a large, transparent, glass domed roof. Kiritsugu idly wondered if this was tailor made specifically for snipers.

"Well, here we are." Loki said with her hands on her hips. "I'll go in first, and make sure you two go in in ten minutes, alright?" Irisviel and Illya nodded, and Loki went inside the building.

"Are we supposed to count?" Illya asked.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **With Loki**

As Loki walked inside, the first thing she did was look for the 'shrimp'. Obviously it isn't an actual shrimp, if it was she'd be headed to the buffet. It wasn't long before she spots the 'shrimp' and walked over to her.

"Oi, Shrimp." She called out. "Did you actually come to a party in those rags you call clothes?" As usual, she started to antagonize the 'shrimp' by commenting on her lack of money and Famillia. And as usual, it riled the 'shrimp up'.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me shrimp?" The 'shrimp' was a short, black haired girl with a twin tailed hair style, and a generous bust, wearing white clothes that are obviously worn and torn. The girl puffed her cheeks in adorable anger.

"Now, now, Hestia. You know she's just riling you up." The girl, Hestia's friend and close confidant, Hephaestus warned her, but it was in vain because Hestia ignored her.

"I don't want to hear it from you, washboard." She threw an equally painful insult towards Loki due to Loki's breast complex and lack thereof. And as usual, it riled up Loki.

"What was that you pathetic tiny, *censored*?" And, there they go. Into their usual war of insult that always happen in parties when the two of them are near each other.

Hephaestus sighed, this always happens. Loki comes and insults Hestia's lack of finances, and Hestia insults Loki's lack of breasts. She massaged her temples of the headache of hearing the two archenemies bicker left and right when a woman with long silver hair and very revealing clothes walked to her.

"Ah, are they at it already?" Freya said, amused at how much vulgar words are thrown about in Hestia and Loki's little war of insults.

"It's a new record, they tolerated each other for about 0.5 seconds."

"And how did you count?"

"It's merely a guess, but I know they tolerated each other a bit longer than last time."

"I see. Oh, it seems they're done." True to Freya's words, both Hestia and Loki had stopped insulting each other, with both of them out of breath. Loki then spots Freya and walks over to her.

"Oh, Freya. Didn't see you there. How're things?"

"Oh, the usual. Finding good recruits for my Famillia, and having a good lay. This week alone I already bedded three gods and five members of my Famillia." The female gods within hearing range made an audible 'Tch' sound, it was no surprise that the goddesses of love and beauty were the ones who tended get laid almost every day, it was almost like a part of their balanced nutrition. And much to the dismay of every other goddess, they were _very_ open about it.

"Huh, well, I think you're going to add someone else to the goddesses of beauty line-up."

"And why is that, Loki?" Hephaestus was the one to ask.

"I found someone who ascended to godhood." Everyone in hearing range either flinched, stopped whatever they were doing, or did a spit take. There haven't been any gods born since the First Age of the Gods, let alone one who ascended. There was hardly anyone who ascended to godhood in the First Age of the Gods.

Loki had their attention, now all Irisviel has to do was walk in through the door.

"And pray tell, how did you find the ascendant?" Freya asked.

"Heh, it wasn't easy. Heck it took me two whole days to track down the ascendant. I felt a faint trace of magic from a goddess, the only reason I was able to feel it was because I just happened to be in a relative distance to the area. So I tracked it down, and when I did I was shocked, I really was." It was no surprise, especially to the Norse pantheon that Loki was a troublemaker, thus most things don't surprise her because of how many things she did to pull pranks on people.

"What happened?"

"The ascendant works fast, let me tell you. She already has her own Famillia. And she just ascended two days ago." Hephaestus whistled, it wasn't exactly easy to gain a Famillia, especially if you're one of the lesser known gods, someone who had just ascended to godhood and already has a Famillia? Now that was impressive.

Suddenly the front doors opened, and everyone was surprised.

Irisviel walked into the room, carrying a sense of regality – she had to thank Saber for the tips. Her snow white hair flowing as she walked, and the Dress of Heaven accentuating her features. Right now, Irisviel was a figure of beauty that even had the goddesses of beauty grit their teeth in jealousy as the male gods in the room all stared at her.

Meanwhile, Kiritsugu was really tempted to put bullets into the heads of every god in the room for staring at Irisviel with those eyes.

Irisviel gracefully walked over to Loki with Illya next to her – who was promptly ignored because of her mother's beauty.

"Oh, there you are Loki. I was looking for you."

"So, Iri-chan, how does it feel to be famous?"

"Actually, I could do without all the stares." Irisviel shifted in place as she felt uncomfortable with the stares surrounding her. Right now, Kiritsugu was really tempted to just go 'f#ck it' and shoot every god in the head for making Irisviel uncomfortable.

Let it be known that Kiritsugu, The Magus Killer, was a very protective husband.

"Well you'll get used to it. Right you're considered one of the goddesses of beauty. Here, I can introduce you to one." She grabbed Irisviel's hand and dragged her to Freya. "Iri-chan, meet Freya, goddess of beauty of the Norse pantheon."

"Hello there." Irisviel waved. Meanwhile Freya was feeling a little bit threatened. The newly ascended goddess in front of her had snow white hair, which had her own silver hair pale in comparison. There's also the fact that the woman had white hair exactly like the white haired-boy she sought out for. What if the boy was in her Famillia? What if the boy wouldn't convert to her Famillia because he preferred this woman compared to herself? Her head was completely filled with questions that she didn't respond to Irisviel's greeting.

"Umm, is she okay?" Irisviel asked Loki. Freya had a distant look in her eyes, it was obvious she was pre-occupied.

"Freya never had this kind of reaction before." Loki waved her hand in front of Freya's face and even snapped her fingers to snap her out of it. "Looks like your grand entrance was too much for her."

"Oh dear, is she going to be okay?"

While Irisviel and Loki were having a conversation, Illya walked up to Hestia and tugged her sleeve.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hestia asked.

"You wouldn't be Hestia, would you?" Illya asked innocently.

"Why yes, yes I am"

"I thought so, you're exactly how I imagined you'd be."

"Oh? Am I as beautiful as you'd imagine?" Hestia puffed her chest out in pride.

"No, you're as poor as I'd thought you'd be." Illya's words stabbed Hestia's heart. "You're wearing torn clothes to a party, as expected of the goddess of poverty." Hestia's heart was stabbed again. Meanwhile Hephaestus was covering her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter. She didn't know why, but seeing Hestia's clothes insulted by a little girl was hilarious. There were other gods and goddesses watching the scene in amusement as well.

"W-well, what is a mortal doing in here? This party is for gods and goddesses only." Hestia's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Aren't demi-gods allowed too?"

"Yeah, if there were any left."

"Are you saying you're a demi-god?" Hephaestus asked, and Illya nodded. This had everyone watching interested. "And who's god is your parent?"

"Her." Illya pointed to Irisviel, and everyone's eyes widened – or at least the people who were near.

The gods around them were muttering words like, 'How can this be?', 'That little girl is a demi-god?', and 'That new goddess really had a kid?'. Now Illya had the attention of everyone around her, and she didn't like the attention. While from an outside perspective, the crowd of gods and goddesses around Illya had curious stares. For Illya, it felt like she was being stared at by a bunch of hungry wolves, and brought back terrible memories from when she summoned Berserker. She felt the wolves closing in on her, and she only knew of one person to make them go away.

"BERSERKER!" Illya screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Berserker crashed down through the ceiling, making all the gods and goddesses around her to back away as Berserker stood there protectively with his Axe-sword in a rather intimidating stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice. His large size also adding into his intimidation factor.

Irisviel hurried to her daughter to make sure she's okay, while everyone in the room was silent. Until one god in particular walked up to Berserker.

"H-Heracles? I-is that you?" The god stuttered, the one who spoke was Apollo, one of the children of Zeus. Berserker turned his head towards him and spoke.

" **…** **Apollo?** " His voice showed genuine surprise at seeing one of his own half-brothers here.

"By Zeus, Heracles it is you! We thought you were killed by Alaya and her attack dogs." There was relief in his voice, but as he moved closer, Heracles seemed to move away. Something that was noticed by Apollo. "Heracles? What's wrong? It's me, Apollo. Don't you remember me?" Apollo half-pleaded.

" **…** **I remember…. Apollo.** "

"Then, surely you will return to us, to your family."

" **No…. I'm not… going… back.** "

"Wh-why not?" Silence was his answer. "Answer me, Heracles!" But alas, there was only silence.

Irisviel put a hand on Berserker's shoulders and calmed him down. "I think…. Heracles has made his choice." This clearly did not please the God of Music.

"You! You must have enslaved him, it's the only explanation. Release him!" Apollo all but demanded of Irisviel, and Kiritsugu was looking down his scope and aimed at Apollo's head.

"You're overreacting, Apollo-san. Heracles has made his choice, let us leave it at that." But Apollo did not listen.

"If you do not release him, then I will make you." The air was tense, Kiritsugu had his finger on the trigger, ready to fire when Heracles' Axe-Sword slammed down right in front of Apollo. "Heracles, what?" He stopped when he saw Berserker's glowing red eyes, Apollo may not have seen Heracles in an enraged state, but he could imagine it, and the intimidating visage of Heracles, with his weapon pointed at him, in a fighting stance, and a look of pure rage adorning his face.

" **It's…. my…. Choice…** " Berserker spoke as a warning to Apollo, he remembered being helplessly chained as Gilgamesh slashed out Illya's eyes and pierced her heart (If you guys forgot it happened in Unlimited Blade Works. He may not have told anyone, but in the time between when he was summoned by Illya, and the start of the Holy Grail war, Berserker had come to care for Illya like a daughter. Berserker himself had kids, meaning he had experience, but they all died, so he's not going to let the same thing happening to Illya. Never again.

"Well, well, well, I honestly didn't think one of my husband's bastard children would show up here." A woman suddenly spoke as she walked up to them, Heracles recognized her instantly and kept his guard up, how could he not around this woman?

She was the one who made his life hell in the first place.

"Hera." Apollo spoke, his tone showed he was unhappy to see her as much as Hera is unhappy to see Berserker.

"What was that name the little girl called you by? Berserker?" Hera ignored Apollo and addressed Heracles. She chuckled evilly. "My, what a fitting name for a beast such as you. Do they know your teacher with a lyre? Or that you killed your own wife and children?" Berserker flinched at that last one, but held his ground. "I was actually happy when Alaya and her attack dogs managed to put you down. But this is even better, I get to torment you all over again." It was evident to Illya that Berserker was afraid of Hera for what she put him through. Hera was cut off from her insulting of Heracles when somebody splashed some wine on her face and dress. The crowd gasped, Hera's anger was notorious even among the gods, the aura she imposed on others when angered is comparable to that of the gods of war.

"What do you think you're doing to my Berserker?" Illya asked, it was a surprising sight to see someone being the focus of Hera's anger, and not flinching. But I guess when you've fought in a war of legendary heroes who can wipe out entire armies/countries or even the entire world if they wanted (*cough* Gilgamesh *cough*), standing up to a god shouldn't be that hard.

"Do you know who you're dealing with, child?" Hera asked coldly, the girl dared to soil her clothes? She was playing a dangerous game.

"Oh, I know. Hera, wife of Zeus, goddess of Jealousy, among other things. Personally decided to torment Berserker just because Zeus won't go back into bed with you anymore." The crowd gasped at the blatant insult to Hera, while Hestia, who was the oldest sister to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera herself, was covering her mouth and holding in laughter. The only people brave enough to insult Hera and get away with it was Hera's own siblings, so it was a fresh sight for her to see someone brave enough to insult the Goddess of Jealousy

"Hmph, a child shouldn't be saying these things."

"Surprise, surprise. I'm 18. Slowed down my aging thanks to the genes I inherited from my mother." Hera growled and grit her teeth.

"It seems you need to be put in your place, child."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hera." Irisviel spoke with the coldest expression adorning her face.

"And why is that?"

"Because my daughter and I have some very strong guardian angels." Irisviel had a smile that was all too sweet.

"What? Like _Berserker_ here?" Hera said the word 'Berserker' in the most mocking tone possible.

"Yes, like Berserker here."

"Hmph, you would have to do better than giving off false threats, Irisviel." Just as Hera reached out her hand, a bullet crashed through the glass domed roof, and whizzed past, just above the palm of her hand, tearing some of the skin from her palm off. Hera hissed and cradled her hand. "Who was that? Who dares injure me?" She all but demanded while looking around, had she bothered to look up, she would've seen Kiritsugu reloading another bullet into his rifle.

"I suggest you back away before something bad happens. Wouldn't want to have scars adorning that beautiful face, would we?" Irisviel said in a sarcastic tone.

"You dare bring assassins to this place?"

"Oh no, I would never do that. _He_ was already waiting outside, and I didn't even have to tell him to." Hera gritted her teeth before walking away while cradling her wounded hand. Irisviel nodded in satisfaction of driving a goddess off before turning to Loki. "Well, I believe we might have overstayed our welcome. Thank you for inviting us here, Loki. Berserker? If you would." Berserker lifted the mother and daughter duo onto his shoulders and jumped out of the building the way he came. Meanwhile, Kiritsugu was gathering hi things since Illya and Irisviel were out of the building and safe from harm.

Back inside the building, Hephaestus walked to the bullet that brushed past Hera's hand - not that she knew what it was - and picked it up. The bullet was flattened because it had hit the floor, but it was something that interested her.

It's not every day you come across something you've never seen before. Especially when you're the God of Blacksmiths.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Omake: Kiritsugu's thoughts

 **Kiritsugu's POV**

Kiritsugu had walked out of the house when he had heard Saber's explanation.

To be honest, it was a bit overwhelming. Knowing in another timeline you married a woman you never met, and had a daughter, only to have your wife murdered and your wife's family preventing you from seeing your daughter ever again. It was almost mind-blowing. He didn't know why the woman – who he knew from Saber explanation as Irisviel, the woman he supposedly married in another timeline – released him from his binds, but he could take a guess that she thought he need some time to let it sink in, and she was right.

He wandered around the outside of the house and saw Berserker in the front lawn like a guard dog, Kiritsugu decided to ask him about Illya because he was Illya's servant, Kiritsugu knows it might not yield results due to Berserker's **Mad Enhancement** skill, but it was worth a try.

"Berserker." Kiritsugu called out to him, Berserker turned to him, but didn't say anything yet. "I want to ask you, about Illya. My…. Daughter." While Berserker didn't show it on his face, the slight lifting of his head was a sign of mild surprise.

" **What… you… want to… know?** " Berserker asked. Kiritsugu was surprised that Berserker could speak at all. Though his speech patterns were a bit broken, it was enough for Kiritsugu to understand.

"What kind of life did she live? I know she probably summoned you, at most several months before the war, but tell me what you know." Kiritsugu wasn't usually this talkative, but he wanted, no, _needed_ to know more about his supposed daughter.

" **Not… good… training… push… limits… endless.** " Kiritsugu had his head in his hands, now he knew what happened to his daughter when he couldn't return after the 4th Holy Grail war. He wondered what would have happened if he managed to get her out of the Einzbern's influence. Would they be happy? Or would they be constantly on the run from them?

"Did she have anyone to lean on, or was it just you?"

" **Two…. Maids…. Homunculus…** " Two homunculus maids that took care of her, at least Illya wasn't completely alone. He would have to thank them if he knew their names.

"What do you remember, before you were brought here?"

" **Chained…. Helpless…. Couldn't save…** " So Berserker was chained, feeling helpless? Couldn't save who? No. no, it couldn't have been- " **Illya…. Blinded…. Sword…** " Illya was blinded by a sword, by who? " **…Gilgamesh…** " The words echoed in his mind, Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, the first hero, killed, or at least blinded his little girl. Kiritsugu clenched his fist in anger, why wasn't he there to protect her, was he that much of a failure. A quick look at Berserker and he could see he was also ashamed of not being able to protect Illya. Kiritsugu patted Berserker's arm for comfort.

"You tried your best, Berserker."

" **Not…. Enough…** " And with that Berserker went silent, leaving Kiritsugu to his own thoughts.

" _Maybe, just maybe Things will be better, if I can do this right._ " He stood up and went back inside to see if Illya was still up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **And i am happy to announce that the poll is over, and we have out top 3 choices. The top three choices are:**

 **Mordred (From Fate/Apocrypha)**

 **Nero Claudius (From Fate/Extra)**

 **Scathatch (From Fate/Grand Order)**

 **I expected the last one to be either Ishtar, Chloe von Einzbern, and Archer (EMIYA), as they were neck and neck since the poll started, but when Scathatch was added, she just boosted herself to the top to make it into the top 3.**

 **But don't worry, i am still going to have Illya and maybe Shirou summon both Chloe von Einzbern and Archer, as they are directly linked to the family, in different ways at least. Well, without further ado, enjoy the story.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 5: Frustrations and Fears

Hestia was headed to The Forge, or more specifically, the section of the forge owned by the Hephaestus Famillia. See, the forge is divided into two major sections, the public sections, where blacksmiths without ties to a Famillia, and blacksmiths that came from a minor Famillia can work in, while everywhere else is for owned by the Famillia's that are focused on forging weapons and armor, or just has a lot of blacksmiths in their ranks.

Hestia came here for one reason, and one reason only. To ask/beg for Hephaestus to make her a dagger for her Bell-kun. She didn't care how long it would take her, and if Hephaestus declined, she'll try that 'Dogeza' thing Takemikazuchi taught her until Hephaestus relents.

When Hestia walked into Hephaestus' room, she expected to see Hephaestus in her desk, looking at her book which has all of her transactions, and Famillia finances.

Hestia never expected to see Hephaestus, in front of her desk staring at a partially flattened piece of metal, with papers strewn about the room, her hair frazzled, and looking like she hadn't slept.

"Umm, Hephaestus?" Hestia slowly called out to her friend, not wanting to invoke her rage.

"Shh!" Hephaestus hissed for Hestia to be quiet. "Maybe if I stare at it long enough it'll tell me it's secrets." Hestia was confused, this wasn't like her at all, usually she would be calm, collect, and cool. Confused, and frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Hestia slowly slipped into the room and closed the door, not wanting anyone to walk in on this. It would ruin Hephaestus' reputation.

"I don't understand. I've been studying this thing all night, looking at my notes and books on forging recipes, and found nothing on this" She held her head in one hand, as if to soothe a growing headache. "I felt traces of magic on it, so I thought it was a magic item, but it is clearly something akin to an arrow, as it was shot through the domed roof. It's made of metal, no, not metal, lead. But how was it made? Did they use a mould? Did they hammer it down to shape it? No, it's too small, and the rounded shape would make it far too difficult to do so." Her frustrations increase as she continues rambling. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH, WHY. CAN'T. I. FIGURE. THIS. OOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT?!" Hephaestus slammed her fist onto her desk repeatedly.

Hestia, knowing Hephaestus was pre-occupied, decided to excuse herself, it wasn't because she was afraid Hephaestus would lash out at her. Noo, that would be ridiculous. Also, Hephaestus has excellent aim when throwing a hammer at someone, so Hestia left as fast as she could before her friend exploded like Vesuvius and Pompeii. Hestia prayed Hephaestus never met the one who forged that tiny doohickey, her friend would grill them over the fires of her forging station until they talked, literally.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

"Achoo!" Shirou sneezed in his forging station while was busy trying to forge a dagger for his father.

"Shirou? Are you coming down with something? A sick blacksmith shouldn't be in the forge." Someone said from behind Shirou.

"No worries, Welf-san. I think someone's just talking about me." Shirou said dismissively.

"Wait, really? Those rumours I heard about people sneezing when someone's talking about them is actually true?" The man said surprised. This was Welf Crozzo, a blacksmith from the Hephaestus Famillia, who's family has been producing blacksmiths for a very long time.

"Well, I don't know, but it happens more often than you might think so it might as well be." Shirou said as he continued to make a dagger for his father. It was a Jagdkommando Integral Tri-Dagger Fixed Blade Knife, he said it would make it easier for him to kill monsters in the dungeon without constantly wasting bullets.

Shirou didn't know the exact specifications, going off of what his father told him, but from what he can tell, the blade of the dagger is triple edged as is twisted, that alone makes it almost infinitesimally harder, especially in an age where machines have yet to exist. But he promised his dad, so he has to try his best.

"What are you doing over here anyway Welf-san? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"What? Can't I check on my own kouhai?"

"I'm not your kouhai, Welf-san."

"You are in the forging business. What are you making anyway?" Welf asked curiously as he leaned forward to get a good look.

"I'm making a dagger for my old man. It's supposed to be twisted and has three edges." Welf whistled hearing that.

"Never heard of that kind of dagger before, but I can only imagine the damage that would do to a monster. Well, I should get going. Can't procrastinate too much."

"You shouldn't procrastinate at all." Shirou chided, but Welf only laughed as he walked away. "What a terrible senpai." He said with a smile as he continued working on a dagger for his father.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Irisviel and Saber were out shopping for groceries using the money Kiritsugu and Saber gained from hunting monsters in the dungeon the other day.

"Irisviel, can I ask you something?" Saber asked as they had just entered the shopping district. Shirou had left them a list of things to buy before he went to work.

"What is it Saber?" Irisviel replied as she went to a stall to buy the vegetables on the list.

"Can I ask you for a favor? It's for Shirou, I need you to heal him."

"You mean use my Healing Magecraft on him? Why? He looks perfectly fine to me." Irisviel was haggling with the shopkeeper for a cheaper price, it was remarkably easy with Irisviel's Dress of Heaven being a rather revealing attire - much to Kiritsugu's dismay, it's why he's not with them.

"Well, he may or may not have turned his nervous system into makeshift magic circuits." Irisviel went silent, and suddenly the air started to become colder.

" ** _W_** _h_ _ **a**_ _t_?" Irisviel said in an almost distorted voice, clearly, she was not happy to hear this piece of news. " ** _A_** _n_ _ **d**_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **y**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _g_ _ **i**_ _c_ _ **c**_ _i_ _ **r**_ _c_ _ **u**_ _i_ _ **t**_ _s_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **v**_ _e_ _ **?**_ " Her tone demanded that Saber choose her words carefully, and not lie.

"*clears throat* Uhm, 27. I think." This was not going well, if she isn't careful, the only thing Shirou will be healing from is the bruises Irisviel's going to give him.

" **S** o, **h** e **d** o **e** s **s** o **m** e **t** h **i** n **g** a **s** r **e** c **k** l **e** s **s** a **s** c **r** e **a** t **i** n **g** m **a** k **e** s **h** i **f** t m **a** g **i** c **c** i **r** c **u** i **t** s **, i** n **s** t **e** a **d** o **f** u **s** i **n** g **h** i **s** o **w** n **p** e **r** f **e** c **t** l **y** g **o** o **d** o **n** e **s**?" Saber gulped as Irisviel calms down, and the heavy atmosphere was gone in an instant. "We're going home Saber. We have what we need." She starts to walk back to the house.

"Eh? But we still have to buy fruits, meat, and fish."

" **W** E **A** R **E** G **O** I **N** G **H** O **M** E **, S** A **B** E **R**!" Irisviel ordered.

"wehavewhatweneedandgoinghome,yesmaster." She spoke hurriedly as she walked with Irisviel back home. She was going to keep buying the things Shirou needs for his kitchen, but she really didn't want to piss Irisviel off.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Later**

Shirou was had just finished his day at the forge, he considered it a good day considering he just started, a lot of novice adventurers buying his swords, and even a few veterans. And all of it was because Hephaestus-sama complimented his sword two days ago.

When Shirou arrived at the house, he was surprised that everyone – except Irisviel – were outside the house.

"Uhh, Saber? What's going on? Why're you all outside the house?" Shirou asked his former servant. Saber was about to respond, Kiritsugu spoke first.

"Shirou, let's just get it over with. Your mother is very angry with you."

"Eh, but why?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry."

"Right." Shirou wasn't exactly calm when his father said his mother was angry at him. Rin nailed down the fact that women are scary when they're angry when he managed to get her mad. It sent shivers down his spine whenever he remembered it.

As Shirou went inside, he saw Irisviel, sitting on the couch with an all too sweet smile on her face. He knew that smile very well.

It was the same smile that Rin had before kicking his ass.

"Uh, hey mom." Shirou tried to ease into this conversation. "I'm back."

"Shirou, what is this I heard about you turning your own nervous system into makeshift magic circuits?" Irisviel still had that all too sweet smile on her face, which made Shirou sweat more.

"Well, I just did it subconsciously. I guess." Shirou was not trying to make excuses, he really did do it subconsciously.

"Subconsciously? And your teacher didn't rectify this?" Irisviel now had her eyes narrowed, watching for anything that would indicate Shirou lying.

"I don't think she noticed, and I thought it was normal." The last part only made it worse for himself.

"Putting yourself in pain is anything but normal!" She stood up, raising her voice. The atmosphere grew heavy, Shirou felt like he was at the top of a mountain but didn't have time to adjust to the high altitude.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry does not cut it young man, at this rate you are endangering yourself just by using the simplest of spells. And I will not have anyone in my care just die like that." Shirou gulped, he was right, women are scary when they're angry. Shirou was so scared he didn't realize he was on the floor, in the corner, almost curled up into a ball. "Now, I will use my healing magecraft on you, and every night I will train you to use your own perfectly good magic circuits. Do you understand?" No response, Shirou was still scared. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes ma'am." Shirou said hurriedly, this does it. Irisviel has just been put on Shirou's 'Women who you don't want to make angry' list, taking the top spot – which Rin usually occupies.

Meanwhile in another world, Rin Tohsaka has a sudden urge to hit a certain red-headed boy.

"Good, not come here and sit down in front of me. I'll start healing your nervous system." Shirou nodded and sat in front of her. Irisviel's hands started to heal Shirou's nervous system.

While usually Irisviel is only able to detoxify a person's body or heal their wounds, being a manifestation of the holy grail allowed her to do much more, healing almost anything. (Note that in Fate/Grand Order, Irisviel's noble phantasm is able to not only heal, but revive allies.)

Just as Irisviel started healing Shirou, Saber and the others walked inside. Saber sighed in relief, not only because Shirou was well, but also that the kitchen is unharmed. Kiritsugu went ahead to take a shower, while Illya went to bed. Berserker stayed outside as usual, but it's not because he wanted to stand guard, but he thought it would do more harm than good to be inside, it's not as large as the Einzbern mansion, so he would just the entire house if he went inside.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was Shirou's second day of working in the Hostess of Fertility. And it seems his cooking during his first day of work skyrocketed the Hostess of Fertility's popularity almost overnight. Mama Mia didn't even know how many times she had to explain that the new head chef is only available once every two days.

"You sure you can't just quit being a blacksmith and start working full time here? The place has never been this popular until you came along." One of Shirou's co-workers, Syr Flova said as she placed another order for another table.

"Sorry, Syr. My dad uses a special set of weapons, ones that only my family knows how to make. Besides, apparently because I received compliments on my sword from Hephaestus-sama herself, I received a lot of customers yesterday." Mama Mia – who was eavesdropping on the conversation – whistled, it's pretty hard to impress gods like Hephaestus and Vulcan, who's Famillia specializes in blacksmithing.

"Wow, I'm impressed, not a lot of people are able to impress those kinds of gods." Another one of Shirou's co-worker, Ryuu Lion.

"Yeah, I thought it was a stroke of bad luck when I saw her giving compliments to my sword." Most of the women in the Hostess of Fertility either almost tripped, or did a spit take – excluding Ryuu and Mama Mia.

"Oh my, Shirou-nyan. I didn't think you'd be so bold. Doing it with a goddess." Arnya Fromel said teasingly.

"Wait, what? No! No, no that's not what happened." The staff of the Hostess of Fertility ignored him and continued teasing.

"Oh, oh my. Shirou-san, you really should be more careful. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get if people start rumors of you and Hephaestus-sama." Syr said with a small blush and a teasing smile.

"Syr?! Not you too." Shirou sighed in defeat and everyone laughed at him, luckily the place was rather empty now, so Shirou wasn't receiving the full force of his bad luck today. Suddenly the sound of a sword hitting the floor was heard. Looks like I spoke too soon.

The people of the Hostess of Fertility turned to see Saber with a shocked expression, and Shirou paled.

"Sh-Shirou? I-is this true?" Saber said, still in a bit of shock as to what she just heard.

"Wait, Saber. Whatever they said it's not true." Shirou's words were in vain when Saber ran out the door. Shirou tried to follow her, but she was already too far. Shirou cursed his bad luck and slammed his head into a wall, repeatedly.

"Whoops, sorry about that Shirou-nyan. I guess we went a bit too far." Arnya apologized.

"Don't worry Shirou, She'll forgive you." Ryuu comforted Shirou by patting his shoulder. He felt a bit relieved. "If you manage to convince her." Shirou slammed his head into the wall again while cursing 'Stupid E rank luck'.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Omake: Kiritsugu's proposal

 ** _Kiritsugu's POV_**

While Shirou and Saber looked around Orario for job openings, Kiritsugu was nervous for the first time in his life. Why?

Because he was going to propose to Irisviel.

" _*sighs* Okay, deep breaths Kiritsugu. You've killed numerous amounts of people, you've faced several dead apostles, and even killed a few. Then why is something as simple as proposing to someone so goddamn hard?!_ " Kiritsugu was having an internal struggle, and It wasn't long before he decided to break the ice. "Umm Irisviel?"

"Yes, Kiritsugu?" She turned to him.

" _Dear god she's beautiful._ " Kiritsugu almost felt the need to cover his eyes because it was so dazzling, but he won't do that. He has a reputation to uphold. "I know that things have been…. Strange lately. Being thrown into a new world, finding out I- we, have a daughter. And since we're now parents all of a sudden, I think we should…. You know..."

" _What are you doing you idiot?!_ " Inner-Kiritsugu spoke. " _You're making a fool out of yourself, pull yourself together man!_ "

"Kiritsugu, are you proposing to me?" Irisviel giggled.

"Well, I- uh…." He saw Illyasviel in the background holding two thumbs up, and even seeing Berserker outside the window giving his own thumbs up and a toothy smile. "Yes?"

"*giggles* Are you asking me, or telling me?" Irisviel smiled brightly, its brilliance is almost blinding.

" _AAAGGGHHH, it's too much._ " Inner-Kiritsugu screamed.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean- " Kiritsugu had trouble saying anything right now, but was suddenly shushed by a finger from Irisviel.

"Well, we can't have a wedding ceremony just yet. Since we have no money right now. But we can skip to the wedding night." Irisviel winked. And before Kiritsugu could say anything, he was dragged to the bedroom by Irisviel. Illya was shocked at how forward her mother could be, and Berserker was crying happy tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **And whoo boy, was this one a doozy to write. I had too look up each of Nero's, Scathach's, and Mordred's wiki pages in both the Type-Moon wiki, and the Fate/Grand Order wiki.**

 **It took me a while, but i hope it's worth it. Enjoy the Chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Chapter 6: New Additions**

"Why don't we summon a few heroic spirits?" Illya suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Uh, Illya? Is that such a good idea? Summoning a servant takes a lot of prana, and I don't think attracting the attention of experienced mages in the area to our location is a very good idea." Saber said with worry, she had heard of what happened at the party a few days ago, she didn't want to know what would happen if the gods find out that they could summon heroic spirits form the past.

"Oh don't worry so much Saber. We summoned both you and Berserker without a problem right?"

"Yes, but that was because it was the result of a wish you made from the holy grail, and have you forgotten of what happened at the party you went to?"

"Ah, that was because Berserker was recognized by the Greek gods, as long as we don't summon anyone related to the gods, we're fine." Illya said dismissively.

"Well, I guess. But who'll be the ones summoning?" Saber asked.

"Who else but the ones who have experience in summoning?"

"So it's you, Shirou, and Kiritsugu." Illya nodded. "Do we have a catalyst for the summoning?"

"Nope, we'll leave it to fate to choose our servants." Saber sweatdropped.

"You know with Shirou's luck he'll have a chance to summon the worst possible servant, right?"

"I know, but I think Shirou's luck will finally turn around." Illya said in a proud tone. Saber thought Illya was trying to convince herself more than anything.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Later**

"So, why are we summoning heroic spirits again?" Shirou asked Ilya, while he was making a magic circle. Illya and Kiritsugu were also making magic circles of their own.

"You know what they say Onii-chan. The more the merrier." Illya said jovially.

"That's not an answer Illya." Shirou pressed on, wanting to know Illya's reason for summoning 3 more servants.

"Well, I was bored alright? You, Saber, and Papa all go out to do stuff, while mama and I sit here and do nothing. It's boring."

"What about Berserker?" Kiritsugu chimed in.

"He can't come inside." They all turned to look outside the window to see Berserker looking apologetically.

"I think this is great, with what happened at the party, Apollo would most likely challenge us to a war game soon, it'll only be a matter of time before I'm called for another **Denatus** to decide the rules." Irisviel spoke up.

"Alright fine, but who goes first?" The three went with rock-paper-scissors to find out who goes first. Shirou's first, then Kiritsugu, and Illya last.

"I guess I'm first." He walked up to his magic circle and started chanting.

 _"_ _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Repeat every five times._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Simply, shatter once filled._ _"_ _  
_ _"――――_ _I announce."  
_ _"_ _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword."  
_ _"_ _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._ _"_ _  
"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――_ _!_ _"_

And with that the magic circle glowed bright blue, followed by a blinding light. When the light dissipated, standing in the middle of the circle was an extremely beautiful woman with long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. The woman held two spears which Shirou immediately recognized, how could he not?

He had seen the spear first hand when it impaled him, twice.

"Servant Lancer has heeded your call. I ask thee, art thou my master?" The woman said.

"I am." Shirou answered.

"Then I am at your command until the holy grail war is over."

"Unfortunately, there isn't any holy grail war right now." This garnered Lancer's attention.

"And how did you manage to summon me, master?"

"That would be because of me." Irisviel decided it was time for her to step up.

"And you are?" ' _White'_ was all Lancer could think of when she laid eyes on Irisviel.

"I am Irisviel von Einzbern, former vessel of the lesser grail, and manifestation of the greater grail."

"I see, so that's how you summoned me. But, Master." Lancer turned to Shirou. "Why summon me when there is no holy grail war?"

"Well, there may not be a holy grail war, but there will be a 'war' soon, if our assumptions are correct." With this they had Lancer's full attention, she was always up for another war.

"Oh? And who will we be fighting against?" She had the most eager smile on her face.

"Well, we're in a world where there exists a _Second_ Age of the gods." Irisviel emphasized the word 'second' to make a point. "And we may or may not have angered one."

"Am I to assume I was summoned to kill this enemy god?" Lancer twirled her two spears.

"Only if necessary." Shirou intervened. "If anything Apollo would most likely have us fight his Famillia in a _War Game_."

"A war game, huh? Truly I am in the Age of Gods if wars are considered as such." Lancer mused to herself.

"Well, you're not wrong. Anyway, back to business. What is your true name, Lancer?" Shirou asked, praying his assumptions were wrong. He didn't know who to pray to in an age of gods, so he just went with praying to Irisviel.

"My name is Scathach, teacher to Cu Chulainn, and creator of **Gae Bolg**." Lancer, and Shirou cursed his luck tenfold for summoning a _Godslayer_ of all things.

"You're the teacher of Ireland's Child of Light?" Saber decided to recite Cu Chulainn's, moniker to see if his teacher recognized it.

"So you are acquainted with him? I'd assume you're from a different country, or a different era entirely."

"I have had the chance of facing him in one of the Grail wars, you've taught him well." Scathach was impressed, it's not every day she gets to hear, let alone meet someone who may or may not have survived Gae Bolg's curse

"Why thank you, may I know your name, miss?" Scathach was curious as to who managed to fight Cu Chulainn on equal footing.

"Arturia, Arturia Pendragon."

"I see." Scathach walks up to Saber and examines her with a discerning eye, before backing up a bit.

"You have talent; I would rate you as 'Superb' as I have rated Cu Chulainn in the past. I fact, I would rate everyone in this room as 'Superb', though not as much as highly as Cu Chulainn." She then walked up to Berserker – who was outside. "Except you, you exceed even Cu Chulainn's potential. Would you like to be my new apprentice?" Berserker shook his head in a negative response. "I see." She then looks around the house before walking up to her master, Shirou. "Then I will take him." This came as a shock to the others.

"Wh-what do you mean you'll take him?!" Saber waved her arms around like a child, trying to figure out what Scathach meant.

"I mean that I will take my master as my new apprentice, it will do him well." Scathach held Shirou by his shoulders. "I will teach him every day- " Scathach was cut off by Shirou.

"Actually, I have work until the evening."

"And Shirou is training in magecraft with me." Irisviel chimed in. "But you can train him every two nights or so."

"Then it's settled, I'll teach him every two nights." Saber was very worried, she felt threatened by the fact that Scathach was very beautiful and her full-body outfit truly accentuates her figure.

"Now that that's settled, can I continue with the summoning now?" Illya asked, still patiently waiting beside her magic circle.

"Oh sure, go ahead Illya." Irisviel answered.

"Thank you." Illya then proceeded to start the summoning chant.

 _"_ _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Repeat every five times._ _"_ _  
"Simply, shatter once filled._ _"_ _  
_ _"――――_ _I announce."  
"Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword."  
"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._ _"_ _  
"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!_ _"_

And with that the magic circle glowed bright blue, followed by a blinding light. When the light dissipated, standing in the middle of the circle was a blond-haired young woman of short stature. Who looked alarmingly similar to Arturia – who was shocked. The young woman was dressed in a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt – which the men in the room blushed at seeing.

"Servant Saber has answered the call. I ask of you, are you my master?" The young woman asked Illya, who nodded. "Very well, I will grant you the honor of being my master."

" _She looks just like Arturia._ " Were the thoughts of everyone in the room, the resemblance really was uncanny. You'd think they'd be twins if not for their respective lore's.

"Oh! Is that Heracles outside the door?" The young woman – who every non-servant in the room plus Arturia is going to call 'Red Saber' until they know her True Name – ran up to Heracles outside. She seemed to be excited, like a child finally meeting her idol. "Ah, Heracles, I have heard much about you. I have even re-enacted you exploits by strangling a lion in public." While Berserker was flattered, he wasn't exactly impressed. In fact, the only reason his exploits of killing the Nemean Lion was so memorable was because the Nemean Lion had impenetrable skin.

"Umm, Red Saber?" Illya called out. "Why don't we get to know one another before we do anything else?"

"Ah, a very good idea Master. I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, fifth Emperor of Rome. And you all are?" The rest then took turns introducing themselves – although Berserker had to rely on Illya to introduce himself as his vocal cords weren't completely working just yet. Then it was Arturia's turn.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, Once and Future King of Britannia." Arturia exclaimed proudly.

"Ah, so you are the ruler of _that_ particular country, I am glad to have met you." Nero reached out for a handshake.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you as well. Though to be honest, I thought be much more different."

"Yes, I get that a lot." Nero admitted. "I believe I have had the pleasure of meeting one of your knights, I believe his name was Gawain?"

"Ah, you have met Gawain? A loyal knight he was, very polite too." Arturia was always happy when talking about her knights.

"Oh really, because I remember him calling me a 'Whore of Babylon'. You should really keep an eye on your own knights, and who knows? Maybe they're merely showing a façade?" Shirou immediately went in between the two before a fight broke out.

"Alright, break it up. There is no need to fight, we are all allies here."

"Hmph, well anyways. Since I am summoned, I suppose I shall celebrate with a song. Be honoured, as I shall sing for you all." The Einzbern and Emiya family sighed in relief, there wasn't any fighting, and Nero's going to sing for them.

Then Shirou remembered in History class that Nero had a terrible singing voice and frequently forced her subjects to listen to her or else. Shirou tried to tell Nero to keep the singing for another time, but whoops, she's already started. Everyone had to cover their ears as to how horrible Nero's singing voice was, even Berserker was doing it.

"Hey, why are you covering your ears? You won't be able to hear my voice if you do that."

"That's because your voice is terrible." Kiritsugu commented.

"Oh, come now. I'll have you know my subjects stayed within the theatre to watch me sing, I am very popular amongst my subject."

"That's only because you forced them to watch you sing when you had your soldiers block the exits of your theatre." He added.

"Yeah, Nero. Your voice is terrible; I can see why your subjects want to leave." Illya said while still covering her ears.

"D-don't laugh at me! You should be praising me right now for doing this." Nero's face was red. "If you…. Attack me so much…. I will…. I will…." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Cry…. I'm gonna cry, you'll see…" And, now she's crying, looks like it's up to Shirou to save the day, again.

"Umm, don't cry Nero. I don't think your singing is that bad." Nero slowly starts to stop crying.

"Hmm, you think so? *sniffs*" Nero still had tears in her eyes, but at least she isn't crying anymore.

"Yeah, I just think they're... okay." Shirou said, trying not to offend Nero into crying again. Nero, taking that as a compliment, regains her composure.

"Umu! Umu! Well said, my loving citizen." Shirou was slightly confused at Nero's declaration.

"Umm, but I'm not a Roman citizen."

"Silly boy, everyone who adores me is one of my beloved citizen of Rome. It does not matter where you came from, if you adore me then you are a legitimate Roman citizen." Everyone sweatdropped at this, but it's to be expected of someone who loves their citizen more than their own family. "I have decided; you shall be my royal consort." Everyone was caught off guard by Nero's declaration, but only Arturia knew the implications of being a consort to a monarch.

A consort is basically a position given only to the wife or husband of a ruling monarch. Being called the consort to a ruler is roughly equal to suddenly being promoted from a commoner, to someone who listens only to said ruler, in this case, Nero.

"Y-you can't take him as your consort!" Arturia yelled with a blush.

"And why not?" Nero asked while clinging to Shirou's arm. "Need I remind you that despite my status as Emperor, I am still a woman deep down, and every woman needs a man in her life."

Arturia was about to suggest to Nero about having Kiritsugu as her royal consort, but seeing the face of Irisviel who was basically saying 'Just try to suggest her having Kiritsugu as a royal consort, I dare you' made Arturia change her mind.

"Because…. Because…. He's my royal consort!" Saber declared while grabbing Shirou's other arm. Her face bright red with embarrassment.

There were a few seconds of silence, which made Saber blush like a tomato out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I see." Nero took a thoughtful pose, before snapping her fingers. "The way I see it, there are two options. One, I challenge you for Shirou's hand. Two, we can share."

"I'd prefer it if we settle this without violence." Shirou decided it'd be best if he pitched in before the two Saber's started fighting.

"It would seem our chosen consort has opted to sharing." Nero ignored Shirou's indignant 'I never agreed to that either.'.

"Hmm, I guess it would mean the less violent option." Saber was ignoring other options because the fact that Shirou being taken away had her full attention.

Meanwhile Shirou was looking at Berserker and Kiritsugu for aid, but was denied because Berserker didn't know what to do, and Kiritsugu was afraid he might make Irisviel angry. (Remember Counter guardian Kiritsugu never met Irisviel prior to this story, so the whole Maiya thing going on while he was already married to Irisviel in Fate/Zero never really happened.)

"Then it's settled, we share our royal consort between the two of us, and every night- " Nero was cut off by Scathach.

"Master is training with lady Irisviel in his magecraft, and he has agreed for me to train him every two nights."

"Then every three nights, he will be…. Comforting us as he is our consort. Is everything agreed upon?" She asked the last part to Arturia.

"Yes, everything is agreed upon." Both Saber's nodded to each other.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to summon my servant, I hope it's not as headache inducing as the first two." Kiritsugu spoke up as he walked to the third magic circle.

 _"_ _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Repeat every five times._ _"_ _  
"Simply, shatter once filled._ _"_ _  
_ _"――――_ _I announce."  
"Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword."  
"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._ _"_ _  
"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!_ _"_

And with that the magic circle glowed bright blue, followed by a blinding light. When the light dissipated, standing in the middle of the circle was a knight covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps a rather small frame. The single mass of steel and the knight's head-covering helm conceal both face and gender. But Arturia knew this knight, all too well. It is her 'Son' after all.

When the knight looked up and saw Arturia, the knight gasped. Clearly, Arturia was the last thing the knight expected to see. Arturia walked up to her, and spoke.

"Mordred." Arturia's tone was somewhat like a judge, about to pass judgement in her court. Meanwhile, in the background, Kiritsugu facepalmed, saying 'Another troublesome one.'.

"My king." Despite Mordred's reputation as a 'Knight of Treachery', she's still a knight.

"Rise, and remove your helm. Let me see your face." Mordred did so, knowing removing her helmet would allow her to activate her noble phantasm, **Clarent Blood Arthur** (If you didn't know, Mordred has to at least show her face in order to use it.). "Do you remember what I said to you when you told me you were successor to the throne?" Mordred remembered it very clearly, and it was still painful to her. "Then I must say, I am sorry." Mordred expected her 'Father' to say a lot of things, but not that. "I was blinded by my own ideals as to what the 'Ideal King' was that I forgot one crucial thing. There is not one type of king, each king rules in a different way, I have met several kings when I was fighting in the holy grail wars, and each had different approaches to being king, I should've given you a chance." Arturia's tone was sombre, humbler. "Mordred, would you forgive this foolish king for her mistakes?" Arturia bowed low, and Mordred was overwhelmed by what was happening.

"Foolish? Father, you were never foolish in my eyes. All my life, I've heard stories of your greatness, I looked up to you. In fact, I didn't tell you of my blood relation to you because I wanted the throne, all I wanted was for you to recognize me as your own." Mordred never thought it'd be like this. Ever since her ascension to the Throne of Heroes, all she wanted was to challenge the Sword of Appointment (AKA Caliburn), as a method of proving kingship that even her 'father' couldn't deny.

"Oh, Mordred. I'm sorry, for everything."

"If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing, my king. I led our kingdom to ruin, some king I would've turned out to be." Arturia shook her head.

"No, if anything I'm actually impressed. You rallied my own soldiers in such a short amount of time, that kind of charisma is perfect for a king. You would've been a great king, Mordred. Never doubt yourself." Arturia placed her hand on Mordred's cheek, which Mordred leaned against.

"Thank you father." They then hugged it out. And Nero just had to ruin the moment.

"Well, it seems you two just settled some family drama, congrats." Arturia sighed at Nero's lack of tact, and Mordred simply blinked.

"Umm, father. Is this a long lost sister you've had or…?"

"We do look similar, do we? But sadly, no. I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire." Nero suddenly grabbed Shirou's arm and dragged him towards them. "And this is our royal consort."

"Our?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, as part of an agreement, Arturia and I are sharing this man as our royal consort." Arturia was unsure how this would turn out with Mordred know knowing of this affair. Mordred on the other hand looked thrilled, she remembered Arturia looking miserable when she found out about Guinevere and Lancelot's affair, this would be a perfect remedy for her father. Mordred walked up to Shirou, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Mother?" Something cracked, and I don't think it was glass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Mother's Struggles

 ** _Freya's POV_**

"Freya-sama?" Ottar, her most loyal servant called out to her.

"Yes, Ottar? Have you gathered the information I want?" Ottar nodded and handed Freya a list of red-haired young men in Orario. She skimmed through it, only looking at the pictures, before stopping at one near the bottom of the list. It showed Shirou's face. she lightly tapped the picture of Shirou. "This, this is the boy I'm looking for. And what of the information I asked you to gather on that new goddess Irisviel's Famillia?"

"After asking around the shopping district based on what you've told me. The new goddess' full name is Irisviel von Einzbern, and her Famillia is called the Einzbern Famillia." So that is her name, Freya thought. "The Einzbern Famillia is rather famous, very impressive for a newly formed Famillia. Two of its adventurers are considered by many as level two adventurers, maybe more despite being actually level one."

"Oh? Are they that strong?"

"Yes, Freya-sama. I've seen the two adventurers first-hand, one has the regality often found in noble knights, and the other has the sense of professionalism often found in mercenaries and assassins." Something worth thinking about, Freya pondered.

"What else have you gained?" she inquired further, she needed to know all she can about this new Famillia, if only to know more of the Famillia of the one who surpassed even her beauty.

"Aside from the demi-god and the goddess, there are a total of 4 people in the Famillia. Heracles is one of them, though I wonder why they have him stationed outside of the house. Though, due to his size, I wouldn't put it past them to leave him out as to not destroy the house they live in." Ottar let a moment of silence to let it sink in before continuing.

"That means the last member is the boy, what have you gathered about him?"

"The boy's name is Shirou Emiya, and he alternates between working in the forge as a blacksmith, and working in a restaurant called 'The Hostess of Fertility'."

"Oh? That little restaurant the former captain owns now?"

"Yes, Mia Grande hired him a few days ago. And his cooking is highly sought out by customers, which is a problem to them since he only works once every two days due to his status as a blacksmith."

"Why does he not choose just one?"

"It is most likely because his father is an adventurer. I manage to come by this when I went to the Hostess of Fertility, and it seems his father uses a unique set of weapons only his family can use and craft. I have yet to gather what it is, or how he makes it. That is all I am able to gather." Ottar concluded his findings.

"I see, this is good information. Thank you Ottar, I hope you can find out more about Shirou Emiya. He continues to be an interesting individual. You are dismissed." And with that Ottar bowed, and left Freya to herself.

"Shirou Emiya. So, you are the one who wields such a beautiful soul." Her face was one of glee and ecstasy remembering the sight of Shirou's soul.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mordred was nervous.

Never had she felt that way before, she's fought her own father, King Arthur for the throne, she was raised by Morgan Le Fay - which earned some points in bravery - and she's fought several heroic spirits during the Great Holy Grail War.

So why is she nervous?

Well, simply because her 'mother' is cooking in the kitchen and it looks absolutely delicious. She's drooling just from the smell of it, and she's not the only one. The dining table was packed because of the six people occupying it – Berserker ate outside.

"Umm, mother. Can I- "

"No." Shirou answered before she could finish and Mordred pouted and laid her head on the table.

"Mordred, you should show some self-restraint. I thought you were trained better than this." Her 'father', Arturia chided her.

"I can't help it. Mother's cooking is so delicious." Mordred whined, and Shirou flinched at hearing Mordred call him 'mother'. It'll take a while for that to sink in.

"You really can't blame her, Arturia. Shirou's cooking is truly a sight, and taste, to behold. I expected my royal consort to be good in bed, but I would've never expected his greatness as a chef." Nero defended Mordred while praising Shirou's talent for cooking.

"Never thought my own son would be better than me in cooking." Kiritsugu wondered if Shirou's cooking skills were the cause of talent of experience.

"If you're wondering dad, I learned how to cook after I saw you nearly blow the kitchen to pieces." Shirou said as he walked over to the dining table and put down the food, while Kiritsugu merely scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"It seems we have his father to thank for Master's cooking skills." Despite Scathach's stoicism and quiet behaviour, she's actually drooling at the sight of food.

"Remember Saber, only eat your portion." Shirou said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come now Shirou. I'm not a glutton." Nero replied, only to gasp in shock as she noticed that half of the food placed on the table was gone in an instant.

"I wasn't talking to you Nero." He eyed Arturia, who was dabbing her mouth with a napkin. The newcomers were shocked – except Mordred – as to seeing Arturia's insatiable appetite.

"I've never seen father eat so much before. Well, father has eaten a lot before, but never this much." Mordred commented.

"It is simply because Shirou's delicious cooking, now I am finally able to enjoy my meals. One can only eat so many potatoes."

"Yeah, enjoy your meal as you enjoy wringing our financial supplies dry." Saber had the courtesy to look embarrassed by Shirou's comment. "Anyways, you three." He addressed the newly summoned servants. "You're going to have to work for your meals or else you don't get any. Do I make myself clear?" Scathach nodded, she thought it was suitable that they had to pay for such delectable food. She doubted even gods were immune to being entranced by Shirou's food. And seeing Irisviel and Illya convinced her that was actually the case.

"What?" Mordred and Nero cried simultaneously. They were about to complain when two kitchen knives impaled themselves in front of them.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Shirou repeated, his eyes glowing red and exuded an aura of authority. Shirou is many things; he helps people whenever he can, he's a diligent worker, and anyone can ask him to do just about anything if he has time, and if it doesn't clash with his ideals. But anything concerning his kitchen, and his food, and he will not hesitate to harm anyone who dares enter his kitchen without his explicit permission.

"Yes, Shirou/Mother." Nero and Mordred only lowered their heads in resignation. Normally, Mordred would be furious at such disrespect, but seeing Shirou so angry reminded her of her biological mother, Morgan Le Fay, and the less she remembered about _that_ witch, the better.

"Good. Now, eat up or the food will get cold." Shirou walked outside to give Berserker his portion of the food – he's still too big to fit inside – while the dining room occupants started scarfing down the food – except Arturia because she already ate her portion and is forced to watch everyone else eat.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Later**

Later in the dungeon, Nero, Mordred, Scathach – after registering of course – Kiritsugu and Arturia were walking down the dungeon floors, killing every monster in their way.

"So, father. How far have you gotten down these floors?" Nero asked. They were currently on the 5th floor, and so far Nero thinks that the dungeon is a cakewalk for heroic spirits.

"The furthest we've gotten was the 9th floor, we were told it was safer to move onward with a group of three, we were thinking of recruiting, but then we summoned all of you." Arturia answered, she was thinking of asking Shirou to join them in the guise that Shirou would be able to gather materials from the middle floors to help with forging weapons. Oh well, there's always next time.

"We didn't want to risk getting careless and potentially getting ourselves killed." Kiritsugu added.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, we're all heroic spirits aren't we? Even if we die, we'll simply be sent back to the Throne of Heroes." Scathach commented.

"Well, I'd rather not leave behind my family, I've been living alone my whole life and all of a sudden I found out that in another timeline, I had a family? There's no way I'm passing that opportunity."

"Well, there's also the fact that Irisviel strikes your fancy. But that would be embarrassing for the 'Magus Killer', right?" Arturia teased, and Kiritsugu denied it.

Kiritsugu's reaction caused Nero and Mordred to also start teasing him, even Scathach joined in on the fun. It wasn't long before they arrived on the 10th floor. The floor was covered in a think mist, and the 'floor' was almost akin to an open field, given how high the ceiling is.

"The mist here is really thick; I can hardly see a meter in front of me." Mordred whistled, it reminded her of the morning mist back in Britannia that happened often.

"We should be careful, I heard that there are Orc and Imps don here, along with bats that'll mess up your concentration." Kiritsugu drew his new knife at the ready. Shirou gave it to him after breakfast, and despite it being made of iron, not steel, it could still get the job done. Kiritsugu had Shirou make two of these, so he would have a spare Justin case one broke.

Just as the group of five readied their weapons, loud screeches echoed from above as bats swooped down from the ten-meter-high ceiling, and Orcs and Imps jumped out of the mist to attack them. It was a fine strategy, the bats disorient the adventurers, while the Orcs and Imps attack the adventurers head-on while they're distracted. It might work for novice adventurers, but these weren't your average adventurers.

With their honed instincts, the group of five retaliated almost immediately when they saw the Orcs and Imps charge at them. Scathach used her two spears, and took care of the bats coming down, while the others took care of the Orcs and Imps. Kiritsugu stabbed an Orc with his new twisted dagger, and the Orc vanished into dust, leaving only the magic crystal core behind, all in mere seconds. Kiritsugu spotted a few Imps charging at him and reached for his gun, but stopped himself and used his dagger, he had to make a habit of himself to _not_ use guns unless absolutely necessary, at least until Shirou is able to mass produce them, but until then he'll have to use bullets sparingly.

It only took 30 seconds for the group of five to dispatch the monsters coming at them, and another full minute for the monsters to re-spawn and attack them again.

It was another normal day in the dungeon.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Later**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" Came a loud yell that echoed across the Guild hall – and several blocks away. The Heroic Spirit group of five merely covered their ears.

"It's fine, Eina-san. We're not hurt. Calm down." Arturia tried to calm the hysteric guild secretary.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN FIVE LEVEL ONE ADVENTURERS DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA, TO GO DOWN TO THE FUCKING TENTH FLOOR?!" Aside from Eina Tulle's hysterics, she had the attention of every person in the room, a group of five level one adventurers going down to the 10th floor, and live to tell the tale? Now that was impressive, more so when three of them had just registered _this very day_. If that's not impressive, I don't know what is.

Meanwhile the ones getting yelled at either closed their ears or completely ignored Eina's rant.

"Can't we just kill her and be done with it? She's starting to annoy me." All Mordred received was an elbow to the side courtesy of Arturia. "Alright, alright fine, we won't kill her. But can we have her shut up already? My ears are hurting." The group of five all nodded and placed five large bags on the counter.

"What is this?" Eina said, rather out of breath due to her hysteric rant.

"Our spoils." Was all Scathach said. Eina simply leaned back on her chair, looking like she was this close to pulling her hair out and let out a long, audible groan. Thankfully, one of her co-workers took care of exchanging the bags for Valis – that's Orario's currency by the way – and the group of five walked out of the guild building carrying five bags of Valis, while Eina was escorted to the breakroom. Overall, the Einzbern Famillia adventurers had a good day, as they now have a total of 60.000 Valis, though that's only because they went down up to the 10th floor, and Nero and Mordred thought they had earned much more.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Hestia didn't know what to do.

She'd planned to ask her friend Hephaestus to make her a dagger for Bell, her first and most loyal member of her Famillia. But that plan flopped like a dying fish when she saw Hephaestus growing frustrations over a small doohickey that grazed Hera's hand during Ganesha's party a few days ago. The only way to get Hephaestus out of her funk was to find the one who made it.

"Wait a minute, that's it! Irisviel. It was one of her Famillia members that shot that little doohickey, all I need to do is find Irisviel and as her who made it _._ " She said to herself, only to slump in gloom. "But I don't know where she lives, and the one who could know is…. Ugh, Loki _._ " Hestia never really liked dealing with the flat-chested Norse trickster god. She always gets on her nerves.

Hestia started pacing around the room when Bell came home.

"I'm back, Kami-sama." Said Bell as he dusted himself from dust after being down in the dungeon.

"Welcome back, Bell-kun." Though normally, Hestia would throw herself at Bell and give him a hug, she was too busy thinking of ways to find t out where Irisviel lives without resorting to ask Loki.

"What's wrong, Kami-sama?" Bell asked, he was so used to being hugged by Hestia that seeing it _not_ happen is an indication that something is wrong.

"Well, I'm looking for a goddess named Irisviel, but I don't know where she is, and the only person who does is someone I'd rather not depend on."

"Oh, really?" Bell was looking through his memories to see if he remembered hearing about a goddess named Irisviel, but nothing came up (Note that Irisviel never said her full name at the party in Ch. 4). "Well, anyways. Did you hear, Kami-sama? A group of five level 1 adventurers managed to go down to the 10th floor and survive!" Bell said with a hint of excitement. "I heard it's a group of the new guys from the Einzbern Famillia."

"Einzbern Famillia? Never heard of it."

"Well, it's fairly new. But I heard the goddess made an entrance at Ganesha-sama's latest party."

"Bell-kun. The Einzbern Famillia, who was their goddess' name?"

"Umm, I think her full name was Irisviel von Einzbern."

" _Of course, I never thought she had a full name. Most gods and goddess' only have a single name, but Irisviel is an ascendant, of course she has a full name. It makes sense._ " Hestia thought to herself. "Bell-kun, do you know where the Einzbern Famillia is located?"

"I don't, but I do know that one of their Famillia members, Shirou works in the Hostess of Fertility. You know, that restaurant I pass by when going to the dungeon." Hestia didn't think it's a good idea to go there and ask, people might get the wrong idea. But it's ultimately to get Bell a weapon from Hephaestus, so it's worth it.

"Thanks, Bell-kun." And with that, Hestia ran off.

"Wait, Kami-sama. He might not be…. There…. Today." Alas, Hestia was already out the door.

It didn't take long for Hestia to arrive at the Hostess of Fertility, luckily for her it was having a rather slow day – since Shirou started working there anyway – so it wasn't much of a problem for her to walk inside inconspicuously. She spotted a girl with bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. She recognized the girl as Syr, and while she was glad that someone often helped Bell when she wasn't around, she was wary of any women near Bell for fear of them taking him away from her, but she'll have to suck it up if she wants to find the Einzbern Famillia.

"Excuse me." Hestia called out to Syr.

"Yes, may I help you?'

"Yeah, I'm looking for Shirou. Is he around?"

"Oh, sorry. He's not here today, he's probably working in the forge today."

"The forge? I thought he wasn't an adventurer."

"He isn't, but he is a blacksmith." This caught her interest. Maybe Shirou knows who made that little doohickey Hephaestus has.

"Really? Well, thank you for your time." Hestia bowed and left for the forge.

 ** _At the Forge_**

Shirou was putting the finishing touches on a sword he's gonna put on display when somebody barged into his Forging station, making him flinch and bent the heated sword in his hands. Shirou turned to see a short girl wearing ragged white clothes, has big breasts, and has twin tails resembling Rin's.

" _This must be Hestia, Illya told me about her. I hope her looks are all that remind me of Rin_." Shirou thought to himself. In another world, Rin Tohsaka had the urge to hit a certain red-headed boy with several Gandr spells.

The girl who just barged in was sweating, whether that's because of the heat of the forge, or from running is anyone's guess.

"Can I help you?" Shirou asked.

"Are…. You…. Shirou?" The girl was panting. It was obvious she was running around.

"Were you barging in on everyone's Forging Stations?" Shirou asked.

"No." Hestia argued. But was made a moot point when a chorus of 'Yes.' Echoed across the hallway. A quick peek outside showed the irritated looks of the other blacksmiths on the same floor.

"What do you want, miss...?"

"Hestia, goddess of the Hestia Famillia. Are you perhaps, a member of the Einzbern Famillia?" Hestia asked, slowly catching her breath.

"Yeah, I am." Shirou put away his now bent sword for later. "Do you need me for something?"

"I came to ask you something. During Ganesha's party a few days ago, your goddess Irisviel and especially her daughter Illya managed to anger Hera, my sister. While I'm all for making fun of Hera – it's what siblings do after all – what intrigues me was what came after. Just as Hera reached out to Illya, her hand was grazed by what I could only think of as a miniature arrow." Shirou's eyes narrowed, he expected this to happen. It was only a matter of time. "While this usually doesn't concern me, I want to ask my friend Hephaestus for a favour, and I can't do that when she's fussing over that little arrow thing." Hestia sighed before continuing. "What I ask is this? Are you the one who made it?" A few minutes of tense silence later, Shirou sighed.

"Yes, I did make it." Shirou was about to say something else when Hestia grabbed his hand and yanked.

"Then you are coming with me!" Hestia dragged Shirou to the upper floors of the forge. When they arrived at Hephaestus' room, Hestia had Shirou wait outside while she went inside to make sure Hephaestus doesn't make a fool of himself.

"Hephaestus?" Hestia walked inside, and saw Hephaestus, in her chair looking like she had been binge drinking very strong ale last night. Hephaestus' hair was frazzled like that last time Hestia had seen her. "Still fussing over it."

"I know you might think I'm crazy, Hestia. But I know, I just know that this." She held up the partially flattened bullet in her hands. "This will make simple arrow, maybe even enchanted ones, absolutely obsolete. *sigh* All I need is the blacksmith who made this and ranged weaponry will be revolutionized."

"Then I have some good news, I found the one who made it~" Hestia trails off as a Forging Hammer slammed into the wall right next to her head.

"Tell me." Hephaestus said, the tone of her voice carrying a dangerous edge. "Now." her eyes burning in rage – that is because she thinks Hestia knew all along and was keeping secrets from her.

"Hold on, Hephaestus." Hestia laughed nervously. Normally, at this point Hestia would just run out while pushing Shirou inside, but this was her chance to as for favours without having to pay the debt, she was not going to let that slide. "A trade, I let the blacksmith in, and in exchange you nullify all my debts, and an extra favour I'll cash in later."

"Pick one or no dice." Was Hephaestus' reply.

"Accept both and the blacksmith leaves." Was Hestia's argument. Hephaestus gritted her teeth before relenting.

"Alright fine." She picked up her Book of Transactions ad wrote down 'Hestia's debts: Null and void. Owe one favour to Hestia.' "Now, where's the blacksmith?"

"I'm glad we came to an agreement, he's right here." In a blink of an eye, Hestia rushed out the door, pushed Shirou in and ran out the Forge.

It was now just Shirou and Hephaestus. Shirou was sweating bullets as he saw Hephaestus' look of shock into one of acceptance, and then into rage. Hephaestus threw another Forging Hammer at Shirou, who barely dodged.

"So, it was you. You're the one who caused me so much frustration." Hephaestus smiled, then she started laughing, maniacally. Hephaestus kicked a chair at Shirou. "Sit. Down." She lifted a leg and placed it on the seat pitch, and leaned forward. Meanwhile Shirou had a good look at Hephaestus' panties, and was trying really hard not to look.

"Now, let's talk, about this." She brought up the partially flattened bullet in her hands and leaned closer. Shirou only had one thing in mind.

" _Fuck you, E ranked Luck!_ "


End file.
